Mi vida contigo
by Shiro-Chappy
Summary: La vida de Ichigo cambio radicalmente desde la llegada de Kuchiki Rukia... ¿Que pasara por la mente de ambos durante el tiempo en que estan juntos? Pero en una semana pueden cambiar muchas cosas... ¡Ichiruki! ¡AL FIN TERMINADO!
1. ¡Yo no estoy enamorada!

**Hola! Bueno.... este es mi segundo fanfic, quiero agradecer a todos los q dejaron reviews en el primero "El lado Positivo" (lamento no haberlos respondido, pero soy nueva y no se como se hace T_T ademas, es Shiro-chan quien tiene la cuenta T_T Ah! a proposito lean su fic "El principio del fin" de Hitsuhina es genial...) pero les agradesco mucho lo q dijeron!**

**Aviso: Bleach no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, no estariamos tan a dieta de Ichiruki T_T (como nos pone TK)**

Mi vida contigo

1.- ¡Yo no estoy enamorada!

_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo en este lugar? ¿Por qué le seguí? Debí entender que no quería que le acompañase porque tenía algo personal que hacer pero… nunca pensé que sería con ella…_

Flashback

-¡Vamos Kurosaki-kun! Prometiste acompañarme hoy ¿recuerdas?-dijo la muchacha de enormes atributos sonriente frente al mesabanco del chico pelinaranja

-Está bien Inoue… no te desesperes, nos veremos a las 3:00 pm en el centro comercial de Karakura ¿de acuerdo?- contesto el chico sonriendo ante el nerviosismo de su compañera, quien simplemente asintió mientras sonaba la campana que anunciaba el fin de clases -bien, adiós Inoue

-Adiós Kurosaki-kun… gracias por todo-dijo despidiéndose animadamente con la mano y con un notorio rubor en las mejillas

Fin Flashback

_Ni siquiera sé porque me quede a escuchar su conversación con Orihime, después de todo, no tiene porque importarme lo que quiera hablar con ella, pero después de oír eso no pude evitar sentir un nudo en mi garganta ¿A dónde demonios tenia Ichigo que acompañarla? ¿Y porque él? Aunque esa última pregunta tiene una respuesta tan sencilla que todo el mundo conoce… Orihime está enamorada de Ichigo, pero… ¿Qué es lo que Ichigo siente por ella?_

_En esos momentos la mirada de Ichigo… denotaba ternura, una ternura con la que nunca me podría mirar a mi… y sonreía ¡Ichigo estaba sonriendo con y para Inoue! No sé bien porque, o que me paso en ese instante pero… poco después sentí mi rostro húmedo, lloraba… lloraba por ese maldito niñato infantil pero eso no era posible… no lo es…_

-¿Ya lo tienes todo Inoue?-_ ¿Por qué tenía que ver esto? ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que llegar a tiempo para ver como este inútil ayuda a Orihime con sus bolsas? Pero si hasta parece otro chico y no Ichigo… ¡quien lo viera! Tan caballero, tan delicado… ¡Alto! ¿Por qué demonios me importa cómo trata Ichigo a Orihime?_

-Eh, si… gracias de nuevo Kurosaki-kun por acompañarme… espero no haberte entretenido mucho

-¡Ah! Vamos no importa… además, no tenía nada que hacer-_ ¡No tenias nada que hacer imbécil! ¡Claro que tenias! ¿Acaso no prometiste ir conmigo a visitar a Renji a la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Acaso no te quejaste por tener que perder la tarde en eso? ¡Y mira como viniste a perder el tiempo estúpido! Aquí, haciéndote el caballero con Inoue…_

-Entonces lo mejor será que volvamos ya, seguro Kuchiki-san estará preocupada por ti

-Rukia dijo que quería visitar a Renji, me sorprendería mucho encontrarla… ¡no creo que me haya esperado!-_ ¡no debí esperarte idiota! No… ¡la idiota soy yo! ¡YO! que me preocupe tanto por ti, porque te tardabas tanto y te vine a buscar… ¡Hubiera sido mejor largarme a la Sociedad de Almas con Renji!_

- No seas malo, Kurosaki-kun… seguramente no se iría sin ti

-Es que no la conoces tan bien como yo, Inoue

-Bueno… de todos modos gracias por traerme hasta la puerta de mi casa, Kurosaki-kun…- _¡Hay sí! ¿Y qué hay de tu querida reputación he Ichigo? ¿Y qué hay de lo que la gente dice que todo el tiempo me estas reprochando? ¡Con ella no te importa por lo que veo! ¿Qué demonios digo? ¡No me interesa! No me interesa lo que hagas con Inoue… no me interesa que te acerques tanto a ella, ni que le susurres cosas al oído ni que… ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa Kurosaki Ichigo!? ¿Qué mosca te ha picado para que abraces así a Orihime? Pero porque… ¿Por qué demonios lo haces Ichigo? Y porque… porque yo… ¿Por qué he reaccionado así? ¿Por qué me he ido corriendo en dirección contraria? ¡Joder! ¿¡Qué demonios me está pasando contigo Ichigo!?_

_-Eso es algo que sabes bien, Kuchiki Rukia_

_-¿Quién fregados eres tú?_

_-Soy tu… ¿Qué no me reconoces?_

_-Me estoy volviendo loca…_

_-No, pero lo harás si sigues espiando a Ichigo cuando sale con otras chicas_

_-¡Yo no lo estaba espiando! ¿Y qué es eso de "cuando sale con otras chicas"? ¡Ichigo no está saliendo con Inoue!_

_-¿Por qué estas tan segura?_

_-¡Porque de estarlo haciendo me lo hubiera dicho!_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguna razón especial por la que Ichigo tendría que decirte con quien sale?_

_-No, pero…_

_-Mejor admite de una vez, que lo estabas siguiendo…_

_-¡No lo seguía!_

_-… porque en el fondo te mueres de celos_

_-¿Celosa yo? ¿Por él? ¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Yo no siento nada por ese estúpido!_

_-¿Entonces porque te molesto tanto que acompañara a Orihime de compras y no a ti a la Sociedad de Almas?_

_-Bueno… yo…_

_-¿Ves? ¡Estas totalmente enamorada de Ichigo Kurosaki!_

_-¡Mentira!_

_-¡Verdad!_

_-¡Cállate y vuelve a donde estabas! ¡Joder! ¡QUE NO ME GUSTA ICHIGO!_

_-No… claro que no niña…-_(nótese el sarcasmo de esta frase)

_-Serás…_

_-Mejor dejarte con las mentiras que tú misma has creado, solo recuerda una cosa Rukia… si Ichigo se decide por Orihime, será tu culpa…_

_-¿Mi culpa?_

_-Si, por ser tan cobarde y orgullosa, por no querer decirle lo mucho que lo necesitas, que lo extrañas cada vez que te marchas, que lo amas como nunca amaste a nadie… ¡Ah! Por cierto… Renji espera en la Sociedad de Almas_

_¿Eh? espera… ¿Renji? ¿La Sociedad de Almas? ¡El entrenamiento! Demonios ni siquiera le dije a Ichigo que iríamos a entrenar… ¡Otra vez! Maldita sea no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza… ¡Pero si todo es mentira! No es cierto, no puede ser cierto… ¡Yo le odio! ¡Es el hombre más testarudo, necio, cabezota, idiota, estúpido, cerrado, fastidioso, infantil y estresante que he conocido en mi vida! ¡YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE KUROSAKI ICHIGO!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Este sera mi primer fic largo!!! (q miedo...) espero hacerlo bieny q les guste n.n**

**Porfavor dejen reviews... son muy importantes para mi n.n**


	2. Por un amigo

**Hola!! primeramente, quiero agradecer los reviews q mandaron... rromy (no te apures.... la historia es 100% IchiRuki!), Euphrasie Elessar( ya veras lo que pasa... juro que Rukia no se quedara sin hacer nada n.n) RukiaxUchiha, Naoko tendo , Vivian Alejandra (gracias x su apoyo y sus comentarios), kuchiki goddess, story love y rukia13 (chicas no se preocupen... n.n les aseguro que es IchiRuki)**

**Y aqui les dejo el capitulo, esperando que con el entiendan un poco mas de la historia y que perdonen a Ichigo (y de paso a mi tmb ) x la escena del primer capitulo....**

2.- Por un amigo…

_¿Dónde estará la enana? ¿No habrá regresado aun de la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Por qué demonios se tardara tanto? ¡Aunque claro! fue a visitar a su queridísimo amigo Renji… ¡Al carajo no me interesa! Después de todo no podría tener planeado nada con él porque me pidió que la acompañara pero… ¡pero no pude decirle que no! ¡Es que cuando Inoue pone esa cara de perrito no se le puede decir que no a esa chica!_

Flashback

-¿Kurosaki-kun podrías acompañarme hoy al centro comercial?- pregunto sonrojada la de cabellos naranjas a su compañero, quien solo se paro sorpresivamente en su ascenso a la terraza

-¿Hoy? pero Inoue… ¿no sería mejor que te acompañaran Tatsuki, Rukia o alguna otra amiga?-pregunto confundido Ichigo- ¿Por qué quieres que vaya yo?

-Es que… Kurosaki-kun yo…-tartamudeo mientras su sonrojo crecía mucho mas- ¡quieroquemeqyudesaescogerelregalodeIshida!

-¿Eh? ¡Hey Inoue no te entendí nada!

-¿Qué si me ayudarías a escoger el regalo de aniversario para Ishida-kun?-dijo en voz baja notablemente avergonzada- es que… como tú eres su mejor amigo… creí que sería buena idea

-¿Yo? ¿Quieres que te ayude yo… a escoger el regalo?- la chica asintió lentamente ante el sonrojo de Ichigo- no se Inoue… no se me da mucho esto

-¡Por favor Kurosaki-kun!-pidió casi rogando Orihime- ¡eres el único que puede ayudarme!

-Oh… pero…-el pelinaranja suspiro derrotado ante la mirada de la chica- ¡está bien Inoue! Iré contigo a comprar el dichoso regalo para Ishida

-¡Gracias Kurosaki-kun!-grito felizmente la joven abrazándolo sorpresivamente

Fin Flashback

_¡Maldita sea! Si tan solo no estuvieran saliendo en secreto… ¡Entonces yo no hubiera tenido que ir! ¿¡Cuándo aprenderé a decirle que no a esa mirada!? ¡Maldito Ishida y maldito su regalo de aniversario! Me hizo perder toda la tarde…. ¿Y porque demonios escogió Tatsuki precisamente esta fecha para largarse a su campamento de Karate? ¡Si ella estuviera aquí Inoue le hubiera pedido apoyo a ella y yo habría podido irme a la Sociedad de Almas con Rukia para que no estuviera sola con el idiota de Renji! No, espera un momento… ¿Qué tiene Renji en todo este rollo? ¿Por qué me molesta tanto la idea de que este con ese imbécil? ¡Después de todo es su vida! ¡Si ella quiere largarse con Renji a la Sociedad de Almas a mi no me tiene que importar ni un maldito comino! _

_Además ella me pidió que fuera, que la acompañara… ¿Por qué me habría pedido eso si quería estar a solas con Renji? O a lo mejor no está con el cabeza de piña… ¿y si está en su casa con el estirado de su hermano? Aunque eso estaría peor… ¡Rukia sola en casa con su hermano! ¡Además! Ni siquiera es su verdadero hermano, es adoptada, eso significa que podría…. ¡Pero que estoy diciendo! Entre Rukia y Byakuya no hay nada…. aunque ese asombroso parecido a su hermana podría hacer que ese estirado pensara en… ¡Ya Ichigo deja de pensar tantas estupideces! Lo más probable es que este con Renji paseando por el Sereitei, si, seguramente están paseando felizmente por los prados… contentos… probablemente tomados de la mano… ¿¡Si tanto quería ver a Renji entonces porque me pidió que la acompañara Joder!?_

Flashback

-¿Ichigo?

-¿Si, Rukia?

-¿Me acompañarías a la Sociedad de Almas a ver a Renji?

-¡¿Qué!?-grito el chico saltando de la cama ante la mirada tímida de la pelinegra- ¡no!

-¿Pero porque no Ichigo?

-Porque no tengo ganas de ver a ese tonto cabeza de piña, eso es todo…-dijo ya mas calmado tirándose nuevamente a la cama- y a propósito… ¿Por qué quieres ir a verlo? ¿No te basta con verlo en la escuela?

-¡Oye! No le llames cabeza de piña

-¡Pero tiene cabeza de piña Rukia!

-Quizás pero tú no tienes porque burlarte de eso… ¡cabeza de Zanahoria!

-¡Enana!

-¡Imbécil!

-¡Chillona!

-¡Niñato!

-¡Vieja!

-¡Descerebrado!

-¡Medio metro!

-¡Ya basta idiota!-se quejo al ver cómo, sin haberse dado cuenta, se habían acercado hasta tener tan solo unos centímetros entre sus rostros y separándose al instante- ¿Iras conmigo sí o no?

-Ya que… si, voy a ir contigo

-¡Bien! Me iré a eso de las 4:00 pm… ¿estarás aquí temprano? Porque no pienso esperarte…

-Si enana del demonio, aquí voy a estar…

Fin Flashback

_Ya van a dar las 10:00 pm… ¿en dónde estará metida esta enana mandona? ¡Diablos! Como no venga a dormir esta noche a la casa se las verá conmigo… a propósito ¿Dónde abra dejado el gigai? Porque no está en el armario… tampoco en la habitación de Yuzu y Karin, seguramente lo dejo en la tienda de Urahara, después de todo si se fue a ver con Renji… ¡Y dale con Renji! ¿Por qué demonios no me puedo sacar de la cabeza que esos dos estén JUNTOS y SOLOS en la Sociedad de Almas? ¡A mí no me importa Rukia! ¡No me interesa lo que la enana este haciendo en estos momentos con el imbécil de Renji! No me interesa en lo más mínimo…_

_-Serás mentiroso Ichigo…_

_-¡No! lo único que me faltaba… ¡Que vinieras tu a joderme la vida! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_

_-Soy tu hollow interno idiota, vivo dentro de ti_

_-Eso lo sé imbécil pero se supone que no debo escucharte_

_-¡Es que me pareció tan divertido el ataque de celos que estas teniendo que tuve que venir a molestarte un poco! es muy aburrido estar sin hacer nada ¿sabías?_

_-¡Pues yo no soy un maldito juguete para que te diviertas conmigo! ¡Hey! Un momento… ¿ataque de celos? ¿Yo?_

_-¡Valla! Estas más tonto de lo que recordaba… ¡sí! Este ataque de celos que estas teniendo por tu querida shinigami en estos momentos al saber que está sola con el cabeza de piña…_

_-¡Yo no estoy celoso de eso! ¿Y a ti quien te dijo que Rukia…? ¡A MI NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE ESTEN HACIENDO RUKIA Y RENJI!_

_-Si, como tu digas Ichigo… ¿quieres seguirte engañando con eso toda la vida o maduraras pronto?_

_-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada!_

_-Se que el inútil de Renji está a SOLAS con tu querida Rukia… quizá haciéndole eso que te mueres por hacerle y no te atreves…_

_-¿¡QUE YO QUE!? ¡MENTIRA!_

_-¿Seguro Ichigo? Porque si realmente no te importa… ¿Tampoco te importaría que no llegara a dormir esta noche o sí? después de todo… puede que esté muy ocupada con ese shinigami…_

_-¡SERAS…!_

_-Mejor te dejó antes de que explotes mi querido Ichigo, pero nos veremos pronto…._

_¡Ah! ¡Maldita Rukia! ¡Juro que si no llegas a casa en menos de una hora yo mismo iré al Sereitei y te traeré a rastras si es necesario!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Gracias de nuevo x leer!!!! espero sus reviews con ansias n.n**

**atte: Shiro-Chappy (Chappy n.n)**


	3. Lágrimas

**Hola!!! gracias por sus reviews! me alegro mucho de que les guste el fic!!! **

**Naoko tendo (gracias x el review! ahora solo espero que ya no me quieran linchar xD); darklover71 (que bueno qe te guste... espero no decepcionarte); RukiaxUchiha (jajaja que bueno que te gusten los celos de Ichigo!!! me preocupaba que no me saliera xD); rromy (jaja si el se lo busco... es su culpa por cer con tan pokito); rukia13 (estoy de acuerdo... solo con Ishida soporto a Inoue); story love **y**AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki** **(jaja gracias x lo del hollow... aseguro que no sera la ultima vez que lo vean n.n) ahora dejando de lado lo demas... aqui les dejo el capitulo, ojala les guste**

3.- Lágrimas

_¡Ah! Hace tanto que no tenía una buena sesión de entrenamiento… ¡Y Renji se ha vuelto bastante fuerte! ¿Me pregunto qué clase de entrenamiento le estará dando Nii-sama? ¡Para que haya mejorado tanto en tan poco tiempo tiene que ser muy duro! No sé si sentir envidia o lastima por Renji…_

-¡Eh Rukia! ¿Por qué no vino Ichigo?-pregunto el pelirrojo curioso mientras la morena metía sus pies descalzos en un apacible lago, hacia menos de 10 minutos habían acabado el entrenamiento y ahora descansaban ambos en los jardines de la mansión Kuchiki

-¿Ichigo?- _¡Demonios Renji! ¿Tenias que mencionarlo? ¿¡Acaso tan necesario era que el viniera!? Pero hablando de eso… ¿Ya habrá regresado a su casa? ¿O seguirá haciéndose el galán con Orihime? ¡Al demonio! No me interesa en absoluto…_- dijo que no tenía ganas de venir… ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No, nada, es solo que me parece algo raro verte sin el… ¡Normalmente cada vez que vienes el te acompaña!

-Bueno… no puede hacerlo siempre ¿verdad?- respondió la pelinegra con una falsa sonrisa mientras salpicaba un poco de agua con sus pies

-No, pero… ¿estás bien Rukia?

-Perfecta

-¿Segura?

-Si Renji deja de fastidiar…

_No… Renji no es idiota, el sabe que le miento… lo sé por su mirada ¡Como odio que me mire de esa forma! ¿Qué acaso no ve que no quiero hablar de Ichigo? No sé qué me pasa… ¡Ya me parezco a esas chicas humanas que se la pasan babeando por él en el instituto! ¡Aguarda un segundo yo no babeo por el! además, el parece ya haberse enamorado de alguien mas ¿no? Por lo que vi antes de venir, Ichigo parece estar enamorado de Orihime…_

-¡Rukia! ¿Estás segura de que estas bien? Pareces en las nubes… ¿sabes? A veces parece que te ausentas en cuanto se menciona a Ichigo…

-¡Ah! ¿¡Qué demonios quieres decir con eso Renji Abarai!?- grito la shinigami casi matándolo con la mirada, el decir que estaba cabreara era poco, pero también tenía un tonito rosa en las mejillas que Renji no paso por alto y es que después de todo, el pelirrojo quería a Rukia como un hermano, y a los hermanos les encanta molestarse mutuamente…

-Nada, solo era una observación sin importancia…-declaro el chico mojándose la cara- pero por la forma en que reaccionaste pareciera que hubiera dicho algo totalmente incoherente…

-¡Pues claro que lo dijiste tonto! ¿Cómo que me ausento cuando hablamos del idiota de Ichigo? ¡Además! Yo siempre me comporto igual…

-Mentira, Rukia cuando Ichigo está aquí, o cuando se toca su nombre en algún tema, tu pareces desaparecer del lugar y comenzar a viajar por tu mente… ¿Qué? ¿Tanto te afecta la mención del cabeza de Zanahoria?

_¡Estúpido! Pero el muy maldito tiene algo de razón… es más, ahora que lo pienso no es el primero que me lo menciona… Ishida, Rangiku-san e incluso la misma Orihime me lo han dicho… también Tatsuki lo menciono la vez que le acompañe a su clase de Karate… _

Flashback

-Rukia, gracias por acompañarme hoy a clase de karate, sinceramente nunca espere que a Orihime le hiciera daño ese almuerzo raro que preparo…

-No hay problema Tatsuki-san, aunque me preocupa un poco lo que le suceda a Orihime…

-¡Bah! No hay problema, veras como mañana se recuperara del todo-ambas chicas se sonrieron mientras caminaban por la concurrida avenida, era pleno día de primavera así que la calle estaba a rebosar de personas disfrutando el agradable clima- ¡Oye! ¿Y donde dejaste a Ichigo?

-¿Ichigo? Pues… dijo que estudiaría en casa de Ishida ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¡Nada! es solo que no es normal que no regresen juntos a casa…

-Estará bien, no es un niño puede sobrevivir un día sin caminar a casa conmigo- susurro la Kuchiki en tono de burla hacia el pelinaranja, mientras sentía la mirada de la otra clavada en su nuca- ¿sucede algo Tatsuki-san?

-Rukia… ¿Qué relación tienes con Ichigo?- la pelinegra paró en seco mientras Tatsuki se cruzaba de brazos, de pronto, Rukia sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba y sus mejillas se sonrojaban violentamente

-Yo… Ichigo y yo… solo somos… amigos…-murmuro apenada en voz baja- ¿Por qué la pregunta Tatsuki?

-Es solo que… cuando mencione a Ichigo tu pareciste mucho más contenta-explico la luchadora mientras continuaba la marcha hacia su clase- en cuanto comenzamos a hablar de él me pareció notar un extraño brillo en tus ojos, sonreías con más fuerza, estabas más relajada o no sé qué… pero me sorprendió un poco tu reacción, no te preocupes no es nada

-Tatsuki…

-¡Bien! ¡Ya hemos llegado!-señalo la chica mientras se despedía de Rukia con un gesto- nos veremos mañana en el instituto Rukia, saluda a Ichigo de mi parte cuando regreses a casa

Fin Flashback

_¡No! no me importa lo que digan… ni Renji, ni Tatsuki ni nadie… ¡Yo soy una shinigami! ¡Una Kuchiki! No puedo estar enamorada de un estúpido humano, no puedo… Nii-sama nunca…_

-¿Rukia?

-Deja de decir tonterías Renji, Ichigo no vino al entrenamiento porque decidió que prefería irse de compras con Inoue a venir aquí conmigo…- susurro la chica sin mirarle- vamos, debes descansar para mañana, creo que Nii-sama te mandara en misión o algo así… y yo debo regresar a Karakura antes de que sea muy tarde…

-Rukia…- Renji miro detenidamente a su amiga mientras se alejaba caminando hacia la mansión, no era que Rukia fuera el tipo de chica por la cual te tienes que preocupar siempre, pero el pelirrojo no pudo evitar hacerlo al darse cuenta de la mirada que tenia- ¡Oye! Ya debe ser muy tarde para que vuelvas… ¿no preferirías quedarte?

-No puedo, si lo hago, no llegare a tiempo a la escuela mañana

-Pero…

-Renji, hombre no te preocupes, no sería la primera vez que regreso sola y tan tarde, además, la casa de Ichigo no está muy lejos de la de Urahara-san…

-¡Entonces déjame que te acompañe!

-Tienes que descansar, Nii-sama…

-Se que lo que el Capitán Kuchiki vaya a pedirme mañana será un duro trabajo- admitió el chico sonriéndole- pero si tu hermano descubre que te deje marchar sola y no me asegure que llegaras a salvo me matara, tenlo por seguro

-¡No digas esas cosas de Nii-sama, Renji!

-¿Entonces dejaras que te acompañe o no?

-Bien, ven conmigo…

_¿Qué le pasa a este ahora? Vale, Nii-sama da miedo a veces cuando se enoja mucho pero Renji es un exagerado… Ichigo, también exagera cuando habla de él… ¿Qué es lo que les pasa a estos dos? Nii-sama es un poco frio, pero en realidad me quiere y se preocupa por mí, eso lo sé, lo siento, aunque nunca lo haya dicho y apenas lo demuestre_

_Lo mismo sucede con Renji ahora que lo pienso, el es como mi hermano, siempre lo ha sido, pero él tampoco me ha dicho nunca que me quiere o algo parecido… ¡Vamos! De no ser porque lo conozco tan bien hasta me atrevería a decir que no lo demuestra, pero lo hace, como hoy, se que Nii-sama jamás le ha pedido seguirme, y aun así Renji me acompaño hasta la casa de Ichigo, claro que no espero que este despierto… Ichigo… ¿Acaso eres tú, como Renji y Nii-sama?_

-Nos veremos mañana en el instituto, si es que el Capitán Kuchiki lo permite-se despidió sonriendo Renji- adiós, Rukia

-¡Adiós Renji, nos vemos mañana!-_ si… adiós Renji…gracias por todo… Ichigo… ¿estás despierto? No… veo que no… ¿Y cómo habrías de estarlo si son más de las 12:00 pm? Tonta, ingenua… ¿De verdad creíste que te iba a esperar toda la noche despierto Rukia? Renji y Nii-sama tienen razón en lo que decían, me estoy ablandando…_

-¿Por qué tan tarde?

-¡Ichigo!-salto la shinigami mirando a la cama- me asustaste…

-Bien, pero no me has contestado Rukia- gruño el pelinaranja mientras se levantaba- ¿porque tan tarde?

_¿Y que se cree este niñato? ¿Qué puede pedirme explicaciones de cuánto tiempo paso en un lugar? ¡Yo no le pido explicaciones de nada! si este idiota cree que voy a caer en su jueguito está muy equivocado…_

_¡Pero demonios que bueno esta! Nunca antes lo había visto sin camisa… digo, sin contar todas aquellas veces en que estando lastimado presenciaba como Orihime le curaba las heridas pero ahora… ahora no está ella, ni nadie, estamos solos… y… ¡Joder me voy a arrepentir de esto pero tiene un maldito cuerpo de miedo! Dios nunca pensé que Ichigo…_

-¡Hey! ¡Contéstame carajo!

-¿¡Y a ti que te importa porque llegue tarde!? ¿Qué? ¿Me estas cuidando?

-¡Ja! ¿Yo? ¿Cuidándote? ¡Ya quisieras que le prestara atención a una enana plana, fea, mandona y sin gracia como tú!- _¡Eres un maldito cabrón Ichigo! _

-¡Entonces deja de preguntar cosas que no te importan! ¿Por qué no te vas entonces con Orihime eh? Yo les vi muy juntitos hoy en la tarde…- _¡Mierda!_

-¿Hoy en la tarde? ¡Me seguiste hoy en la tarde!-grito Ichigo mirándola furioso- ¡Te atreviste a seguirme!

-¡No te seguí idiota! ¡Fui a comprar un maldito regalo!

-¿¡Ah, sí!?-respondió sarcástico rodando los ojos, mientras la chica le miraba con los puños apretados- ¿Y se puede saber quién es tan importante para que la grandiosa Kuchiki Rukia se tome la molestia de comprar un regalo?

-¡Tu no! ¡De eso puedes estar seguro!

-¡Eres una maldita enana mandona, arrogante, pesada e histérica!

-¡Y tu un estúpido niño inmaduro que no sabe lo que quiere!

-¡Maldita!

-¡Estúpido!

-¡Vieja!

-¡Descerebrado!

-¡TE ODIO!- después de último grito, dado al unismo por ambos chicos, siguió un doloroso silencio que rápidamente rodeo toda la habitación del pelinaranja, nunca se habían hablado así, vale, peleaban a diario como si fuera su deporte, pero decirse "te odio"…

-Ru… Rukia…

-Adiós, Ichigo-frialdad, fue todo lo que sintieron ambos shinigamis mientras la joven salía de su cuarto, una frialdad inmensa y sobre todo, un extraño nudo en el estomago que no quería irse

_¡Maldito Ichigo! ¡Maldito y mil veces maldito! __¡Le odio! ¡Le odio! ¡Le odio! __¡No puede tratarme así! ¿Quién se cree este niño? ¡No vale la pena! No se merece ni siquiera que piense en el en este momento… pero… si Ichigo es un idiota insensible entonces… ¿Por qué demonios… estoy llorando por él?_


	4. Tareas

**Hola!!! gracias a todos por seguir la historia!! es muy lindo que se tomen el tiempo de leer el ficn.n espero les guste este capitulo!!! y q Ichigo no me haya salido tan OoC xD se me dificulta escribir los pensamientos de Ichigo, espero me entiendan**

**Muchisimas gracias x los reviews!!!:**

**story love (lo se xD pero Ichigo me resulta mas dificil q Rukia u.u, no t apures... apenas esta empezando a sufrir xD); kuchiki goddess; A.C. Akasuna (pss el regalo saldra mas adelante xD ya veras a quien se lo compro...); adri-ale-ofe; Naoko Tendo; y Uchiha Katze.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota: Bleach no me pertenece... si lo hiciera el IchiRuki seria oficial T.T y el IshiHime tambien n.n**

4.- Tareas

_No he podido dormir en toda la noche… demonios y hoy tenemos examen de matemáticas… si estudie, lo sé, pero no me interesa ¡Se que si lo hago no me acordare de nada! Porque… Rukia… ¿Por qué diablos me lo haces todo tan difícil? Yo lo único que quería era saber dónde estabas enana… ¿Por qué demonios llegaste tan tarde? ¿Dónde estabas? Y lo más importante… ¿Con quién? No quería que te enojaras pero… ¡Rukia todo es tu culpa! ¡Me sacas de quicio! Todo lo que haces me saca de quicio… gritas, me insultas, me golpeas y sin embargo aquí estoy… ¿¡Por qué no podemos hablar sin pelear tan solo una vez!? Es todo lo que pido… _

-¡Ichi-nii! ¡Ichi-nii a desayunar!- grito la voz de Yuzu desde la planta baja, haciendo que el chico diera un respingo… no tenía hambre

-¡Ya voy Yuzu! A lo mejor… ya en el instituto pueda arreglar las cosas con Rukia…- Ichigo bajo pesadamente las escaleras, casi sin notar a su padre saludándolo con una patada como todas las mañanas

-Ichi-nii ¿estás bien?- _No, no estoy nada bien Yuzu… ¿Dónde estás maldita sea? ¿Ya te has ido? Bueno, no esperaba que te fueras conmigo al instituto conmigo después de lo de anoche pero…_

-Sí, no importa Yuzu no te apures

-Ichigo, ¿Qué le sucedió a Rukia-chan? ¿Por qué no se fueron juntos?

-Rukia tenía un trabajo en equipo con Inoue, por eso se fue antes- contesto como zombi el muchacho, mientras apenas probaba la deliciosa comida de su hermana- basta Karin, desayuna

-¿Estás seguro que estas bien hijo?

-¡Oh es que en esta casa no se puede estar tranquilo! ¡Si estoy bien! ¡Ya me largo al instituto!-grito enfadado mientras salía dando un portazo y comenzaba a caminar directo a la escuela

_¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué me pasa? Nunca antes me había preocupado por nadie como me preocupo por ti, nunca antes me había interesado en nadie como lo hago por ti… si, lo admito, no sé cuando pasamos de ser compañeros de batallas a los mejores amigos, tampoco tengo una mísera idea de cuando empecé a sentir cosas por ti Rukia… ¡Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que es este maldito sentimiento! Lo único que sé es… que no quiero que estés enojada conmigo… Rukia…_

-¡Ichi-nii! ¡Ichi-nii!

-¿Karin?- _¿Ahora que hace ella aquí? ¡Llegara tarde a la escuela! Además, no es normal en Karin venir a buscarme para hablar… ¿Qué querrá?_

-¡Ichigo! ¡Creí que ya no te alcanzaba!-se quejo la pequeña Kurosaki mientras tomaba aire- ibas demasiado a prisa…

-Lo siento Karin, pero debo llegar…

-Luego me lo cuentas, ahora dime ¿Qué sucedió entre tú y Rukia ayer en la noche?- lo poco de autocontrol que tenia Ichigo se perdió en ese instante

-¿¡Que!? Pero… como tu…

-Ichi-nii, los gritos que dieron anoche se escucharon por toda la casa… da gracias al cielo que Yuzu duerme como un tronco y el viejo se encontraba atendiendo una emergencia en el hospital porque si no hubieran hecho un escándalo que no olvidarías hasta tener nietos- recito la pelinegra con una sonrisa burlona que inmediatamente cambio por un rostro serio- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Bueno… peleamos-respondió evasivo- nada fuera de lo normal…

-Normalmente Rukia-chan y tú no se gritan que se odian a pleno pulmón

-¡Ya basta Karin! Escúchame… si, pelee con Rukia, pero esta vez peleamos en serio… ella se enfado conmigo y yo fui un idiota, ahora no creo que quiera verme…

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué vas a hacer para reconciliarte con Rukia-chan? ¡Porque traes una cara! Parece que has sufrido la peor de las desgracias…

-Pues parece

-¿Por qué? ¿Tanto te afecta que no te hable Ichi-nii?

-No es eso… es solo…- _si, díselo a tu hermana Ichigo, total ¿Qué puedes perder? Además… si no lo hago me voy a volver loco_- creo que me he acostumbrado a Rukia… no sé, no tenerla en la casa… no pelear con ella me parece tan extraño…

-Entonces, si tú fuiste el idiota pídele perdón

-¡Si, claro! como si fuera tan fácil… ¡Esa enana es mas orgullosa que nadie!

-Y tú no te quedas atrás…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada… Ichi-nii, este tema le queda más a la cursi de Yuzu pero…-suspiro hondo y le miro a los ojos- se supone que cuando quieres a alguien, se deben hacer sacrificios… y el orgullo sale sobrando

-Karin…

-Ve, habla con Rukia-chan y dile que lo sientes… total ¿Qué puedes perder?- _Si… Karin tiene razón… ¿Qué más puedo perder? Estar sin hablar con la enana es un maldito infierno…_

-Gracias, Karin, eso hare- declaro el chico sonriendo a su hermanita

-De nada Ichi-nii… ¡Ah! ¡Y la próxima vez que pelees así con Rukia avísame para comprarme tapones para los oídos!

_¡Maldita Karin! Ya sabía que esa niña no era de fiar… pero si… ¿y si hablo con Rukia? Y si… ¿Y si le pido perdón? ¿Qué puede pasar? Además, no es como si la enana y yo no pudiéramos hablar bien 5 segundos… ¡solo eso necesito! 5 segundos a solas con Rukia…_

-Renji… ¿Cómo te fue en el encargo de Nii-sama?- _¡Claro! ¡Me lo imaginaba! Ayer paso todo el endemoniado día con ese tonto y ahora tiene que estar hablando con él en clase… ¿¡Que!? ¿Tanto le extraña? ¡Pues que se largue! ¡Que vuelva a la Sociedad de Almas con su adorado Renji y que a mí me deje tranquilo!_

-Pues… te lo dejare en una única frase… me siento molido

-Eres tan exagerado…

-¡No has estado en un entrenamiento con el Capitán Kuchiki!

-No, pero no me quejaría tanto si fuera tu…- _¿Ah? ¿No? no es que me ponga del lado del estúpido cabeza de piña pero… ¿¡Rukia acaso no conoces a tu hermano!?_

-Alumno Kurosaki, ¿me haría el favor de entrar al salón de clase?- _¡Mierda! ¿Y la momia cuando llego? Esta mujer lo que necesita es distraerse un rato… que se yo… ¡Que se consiga novio a ver si le quita lo amargada!_

-Ya voy, Muzuki-sensei- contesto el chico como si de un robot se tratase, mientras entraba al aula interrumpiendo la alegre charla entre el pelirrojo y la morena

-Kuchiki, Abarai, a sus lugares- _¡Sí! Lamento que tuvieras que interrumpir tu charla enana… pero no dejare que este idiota se te acerque… ¡Hey! Demonios… ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué diablos me pasa?_

-¡Bien! Dado que las calificaciones de este semestre han dejado mucho que desear…- la maestra les dirigió una horrible mirada a Rukia y Keigo- he decidido posponer el examen de hoy… y en cambio, les encargare un trabajo que consiste en…

_¿Por qué demonios pasara tanto tiempo con Renji? Digo, no es que el cabeza de piña sea un chico "tan agradable"… Rukia está loca, ni siquiera ha volteado a verme en toda la clase… ¿y a mí porque fregados me importa? Es más… ¿¡Porque demonios la estoy viendo!? Si a mí la enana me importa un bledo, no sé qué me pasa, vale, es normal que me afecte que no me hable… ¡Si pelear con ella todos los días ya se me hizo costumbre! Además, la enana es mi amiga ¿no? alguna vez le dije que era mi mejor amiga… ¿o fue ella la que lo dijo? ¡Bah! No importa eso… voy a arrepentirme de pensar tantas idioteces, demonios ya me está afectando la locura de ese viejo pervertido_

-… y nuestro último equipo estará conformado por Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo- _¿¡Que!? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Equipo para qué? ¿De qué está hablando la momia esta? ¡Demonios!_

-Pero profesora…

-¿Pasa algo malo Kuchiki?

-No, pero… ¿no sería mejor si hago el trabajo con Orihime-san, Tatsuki-san, Ishida-kun o Abarai-kun?- _¿¡Ahora que jodidos te ha picado enana maldita!? ¿Así que estas tan cabreada que ni siquiera quieres hacer el maldito trabajo conmigo eh? pues veamos cómo nos va en casa… ¡Juro que de esta no te salvas Kuchiki Rukia!_

-No, lo siento Kuchiki, pero tendrás que trabajar con Kurosaki… ¡y es mi última palabra!- dijo la maestra algo molesta ante la insistencia de Rukia, pensando que realmente solo lo hacía por molestar

_¡Sera tarada esta enana caprichosa! No entiendo porque no quiere hacer el trabajo conmigo… además, si no soy yo ¿Qué otro idiota tendría la paciencia de explicarle paso por paso unos simples ejercicios de algebra? Porque ahí como la ven, la enana es una hueca para las matemáticas ¡Vamos! ¡Si yo no le paso las respuestas del examen pasado estaría repitiendo primer curso! Esta chica es un desastre… por otro lado, es un maldito trabajo ¿Sera que ni para el trabajo me quieres hablar Rukia?_

-¿Qué miras idiota?-pregunto enfadada la Kuchiki

-¡Vaya! ¿Así que la princesita se ha dignado a hablarme?- exclamo con sorna- ¿Qué? ¿Ya se te paso el enojo?

-Estúpido niñato- _¡Me exasperas Rukia Joder! ¿Es que no podemos hablar bien ni una estúpida vez?_

-Maldita enana engreída…

-Hey, Ichigo- susurro después de al menos una hora en un incomodo silencio- ¿Qué es un baile escolar?

_¿¡QUE!? ¿¡No me habla en todo el jodido día y se decide a hacerlo para una estúpida pregunta!? ¡Esta tipa quiere volverme loco! Aunque… ¿de dónde habrá sacado eso ahora?_

-Un baile es cuando se organiza una fiesta en la escuela en el cual es obligatorio, o al menos casi obligatorio, llevar una pareja- respondió el sustituto mirando con curiosidad a la shinigami- ¿Por qué? ¿No tendrá algo que ver con el Baile que Inoue y las demás están organizando verdad?

-Bueno… Tatsuki-san me dijo…-_ sí que son complicadas las mujeres… hace un rato no quería ni verme y ahora está aquí como si nada… ¿Qué le pasa a la enana últimamente? Mira que seguirme cuando iba de compras con Inoue no es propio de la "orgullosa" Rukia Kuchiki… ¿a quién cree que engaña esta idiota? Sentí su presencia desde que salimos del instituto… nos siguió, lo vio todo, entonces… ¿Habrá visto el abrazo con Inoue? ¿Por eso es que estaba tan enojada? No, no puede ser por eso, no tendría sentido, a menos que… ¡No! ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡Por dios es Rukia de la que estoy hablando!_- … y pensé que sería bueno ir…

-¿Quieres ir al baile?- pregunto el chico sorprendido- ¿con quién?

-No lo sé… a lo mejor con Renji, ya ves que él es…

-¡COMO QUE QUIERES IR CON RENJI IDIOTA! ¿¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCA O QUE!?- _¿¡Que le pasa a esta estúpida!? ¿¡Como que ir al baile con el imbécil de Renji!? ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡SI SE ATREVE A IR AL BAILE CON RUKIA YO MISMO LO MATARE! ¡JURO QUE LO MATARE! Nadie se va a acercar a Rukia… ¡Absolutamente nadie!_

-¡HEY NO ME GRITES ESTUPIDO! ¿¡QUE JODIDOS TE PASA ICHIGO!?

-¡QUE ESTOY HASTA EL GORRO DE TODO ESTO! ¡RENJI ESTO, RENJI AQUELLO! ¿¡QUIERES IR A LA FIESTA CON RENJI!? ¡BIEN! ¡HAZLO SI QUIERES A MI NO ME IMPORTA!

-¿¡Y CREES QUE YO QUIERO QUE TE IMPORTE!? ¡ERES UN EGOCENTRICO ICHIGO! NO TODA MI VIDA GIRA ALREDEDOR TUYO ¿SABES? ¡Y SI! ¡VOY A IR CON RENJI AL BAILE DADO QUE A TI NO TE IMPORTA!

-¡BIEN!

_¡ESTUPIDA ENANA! ¡VOY A MATAR A RENJI ABARAI CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Gracias x leer!!!**

**espero Reviews n////n**


	5. Engaño

5.- Engaño

_¡Maldito Ichigo! ¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido! ¡Imbécil! ¿¡Cómo se atreve a tratarme así!? ¡Pero ya verá! ¿Así que no le importa si voy o no con Renji al baile eh? Bien… ya veremos Ichigo Kurosaki…_

-¿¡Estás loca Rukia!?-salto Renji mirándole extrañado, estaban en su habitación sobre la tienda de Urahara

-¿¡Por qué no!? Eres mi mejor amigo Renji, es tu deber apoyarme…

-¡Soy tu mejor amigo pero no un loco suicida! Rukia… ¿sabes de lo que sería capaz el idiota de Ichigo si se entera?-_ ¿de lo que sería capaz Ichigo? Si… eso es precisamente lo que quiero saber Renji, ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer Ichigo cuando me vea besándome contigo en el baile escolar?_

-Eso es lo que quiero saber, Ichigo ha estado comportándose demasiado extraño últimamente… -susurro Rukia abrazando sus rodillas confundida- ¡me está volviendo loca! ¡No entiendo qué demonios le pasa!

-¿Y por eso quieres que arriesgue mi vida? ¡Estás loca!

-¡Oh! ya entiendo…- susurro la morena con su tono de actriz, mientras pestañeaba más de lo normal y jugueteaba con los dedos- ¿El Teniente Renji Abarai le tiene miedo al humano sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo?

-¿¡Que!?- _tonto orgulloso… se lo trago…_- ¡JAMÁS!

-¿Entonces me harás ese pequeño favor?-pidió la morena con la cara más angelical que pudo conseguir, haciendo que su amigo se sonrojara- ¿Renji?

-Me va a matar…- se lamento derrotado- ¿es totalmente necesario que haga esto Rukia?

-¡Sí!-grito la shinigami sonriendo mientras se abrazaba del pecho del pelirrojo- ¡gracias Renji!

-Pero Kurosaki me matara…

-Sobrevivirás-exclamo la chica soltándolo mientras se levantaba de la cama- ¡Bien! Mejor me voy antes de que Ichigo despierte…

-¿Por qué no mejor hablas con Ichigo antes de comenzar con esta idea loca que se te ha metido? A lo mejor si le dices lo que te molesta…- _¡QUE HABLE CON ICHIGO! Bien… una de dos… o Renji realmente no lo conoce tan bien o tantas batallas le han dañado el poco cerebro que tiene… ¿¡Yo!? ¿Hablar con Ichigo? ¡Como si pudiera! Ese chico nunca se pondría a hablar conmigo seriamente… ni siquiera sé cómo le he aguantado todo este tiempo…_

-No… es tiempo perdido Renji… me voy a casa…

-¿Rukia?

-¿Hm?

-¿Segura que estas bien? Desde el día del entrenamiento estas demasiado rara…

-No pasa nada tonto- contesto con una sonrisa falsa- estoy bien…

_Estoy bien… ¿Desde cuándo le miento a Renji? ¿Desde cuándo le miento a todo el mundo? No… no estoy nada bien si he de ser sincera… ¿Por qué? Por tu culpa, Ichigo… porque desde el día en que te conocí no has hecho nada más que llevarme a cometer locuras y mas locuras para protegerte de tus estupideces, porque desde que te conocí aprendí lo que se siente reír solo por la felicidad de hacerlo… aprendí lo que era tener a alguien a mi lado, alguien que me entiende, a quien yo pueda confiarle mi vida, mi corazón…_

Flashback

-¿Estás bien enana?-pregunto el joven shinigami mirándola fijamente desde la puerta, la luz de la Luna entraba por la ventana de la habitación haciendo un fino contraste con la figura de la chica sentada en la cama, una imagen muy hermosa realmente

-Si… es que… todo fue muy hermoso hoy ¿sabes Ichigo?-dijo sonriendo la morena mientras volteaba a verlo, pero unos segundos después se arrepintió, acababa de salir del baño y aun conservaba húmedos sus cabellos y la mitad del cuerpo, no llevaba camisa, y las relucientes gotas de agua caían por su bien formado pecho haciendo un surco que a muchas chicas les hubiera gustado seguir… y la chica no podía negar, que ella también lo deseaba

-¿Ah sí? Bueno, me alegro de que aunque sea la idea de Inoue sirviera de algo…-comento sin darle importancia mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla- Tatsuki me dijo que estuvo preparando esto por una semana completa

-Orihime-chan es muy buena conmigo…-susurro contenta de tener una escusa para dejar de pensar en el cuerpo de su compañero- ¡Nunca creí que se le ocurriera organizarme una fiesta de cumpleaños! Ni siquiera le había dicho…

-Yo se lo dije- Rukia le miro asombrada mientras el pelinaranja se ponía la camiseta sin mirarla

-¿Por qué?

-Es tu cumpleaños… ¿no te hacían nada en la Sociedad de Almas?-pregunto curioso

-No… allá los cumpleaños no son muy importantes…-contesto sonriendo sinceramente, como casi nunca hacia- pero me alegra haberlo celebrado aquí con ustedes…

-Sí, solo espero que Inoue no vuelva a hacer el pastel- se quejo con cara de desagrado ante la risita de la Kuchiki, si… lo único de lo que hubiera podido quejarse ese día era del pastel… pero eran mínimos detalles… comparados con el grandioso día que sus amigos le habían regalado

-Pero los regalos fueron muy lindos…

-A ti te gusta todo lo que tenga pintado a ese inútil conejo- replico mientras la morena le asestaba un golpe, aprovechando que se había acostado tras de ella- ¿¡que!? ¡Es la verdad!-se defendió

-¡Eres un insensible! ¡No puedes decir eso de Chappy!- se quejo la shinigami mientras se recostaba en la cama, quedando al lado del pelinaranja

-Vale, vale… tú ganas- se rindió en un suspiro mientras su compañera sonreía- pero solo por ser tu cumpleaños…

-¡Bien!-ambos se quedaron así un par de minutos, disfrutando el silencio, la mutua compañía, y el suave viento que entraba por la ventana abierta- bueno… es hora de dormir- dijo Rukia levantándose perezosamente mientras se acomodaba el delicado vestido blanco que llevaba- buenas noches Ichigo…

-Espera-oyó decir al sustituto mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el armario, al parecer, a sacar algo- esto es para ti- añadió evitando su mirada- Feliz Cumpleaños Rukia…

-Ichigo…-la morena sonrió inevitablemente mientras abría el obsequio, una cadena, con un precioso dije en forma de su querido conejito Chappy en pequeñas gemas blancas, una joya hermosa, verdaderamente especial, aunque para ella era aun mas especial por haber sido obsequio de su descerebrado compañero- gracias… es hermoso

-Sabia que te gustaría- dijo como si nada el chico mientras se metía en su cama a dormir- Buenas noches Rukia

-Buenas noches Ichigo…

Fin Flashback

_Y ese alguien eres tú, mi idiota, mi descerebrado, mi tonto infantil… Kurosaki Ichigo… hacía mucho tiempo no sentía esto… es diferente a todo… a lo que siento por Nii-sama, por Renji, a lo que sentía por Kaien-dono… un sentimiento demasiado humano, quizás, quizás y no deba sentirlo pero es inevitable… las peleas… las necesito… también los reclamos, tener la ilusión de que los haces por celos y no simplemente por molestar, aunque sé que es imposible, quisiera saber… ¿Qué sientes tu, Ichigo?_

-Kuchiki-san…- _¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarme a Orihime precisamente? ¡Que es lo que pasa!_

-¡Ah! Hola Orihime-chan...- contesto la pelinegra con una sonrisa muy falsa en el rostro- que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí

-Bueno… es que necesito comprar unas cosas para el baile- contesto sonriendo la muchacha sin percatarse de la cara de la otra- ¡Sin Tatsuki-chan aquí yo debo hacer todo sola! ¡Pero hay una parte positiva!- añadió emocionada ante la mirada extrañada de Rukia- ¡¡¡Así puedo escoger yo sola la deliciosa comida que llevare!!!- la shinigami quedo, por un segundo, en estado de Shock

_¡¡NO!! ¡Por lo que más quieras Dios! No más de la comida de Orihime… ¡Renji nunca se ha podido recuperar de la última vez que nos llevo el almuerzo! ¡E Ichigo estuvo enfermo toda la semana siguiente! No… de esta si no nos vamos a salvar…_

_-_Ah… ¡Qué bueno Orihime!-mintió Rukia mientras le trataba de sonreír- y… ¿Cómo van los preparativos del baile?

-¡Oh! ¡Fantásticos! Ishida-kun prometió ayudarnos con los adornos y Tatsuki y las chicas ya casi lo tienen todo ¡Solo esperamos a que Tatsuki regrese del campamento para hacerlo!- dijo emocionada la chica mientras sonreía- ¿Y con quien iras Kuchiki-san?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué con quien iras?- pregunto curiosa Inoue- ¡Me imagino que Asano-kun ya te lo habrá pedido!

-¿Ah? Si… ya lo hizo….

_¿Qué quieres saber, Orihime? ¿Si iré con Ichigo? ¡Pues no! ¡No tienes de que preocuparte! Además… yo ya tengo planes…_

-¡Pero no iras con él! ¿Verdad?- pregunto horrorizada la chica, mientras graciosamente comenzaba a negar con la cabeza- ¡No puedes!

-¿Por qué no Orihime?

-¡Porque Tatsuki-chan dice que quiere hacer cosas malas contigo!- la pelinegra casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar tal excusa

_Así que era eso…. ¡Orihime por favor! Ichigo dice que soy inocente… ¡Pero tú me sacas años luz en estos temas!_

-Bueno… no pensaba ir con él, eso es obvio…

-¿Entonces iras con Kurosaki-kun?- _¿A qué estás jugando Inoue? ¿Cómo que si iré con Ichigo? ¿No irá contigo? ¡Entonces que pasa! Creí que iría con Orihime… entonces… ¿No están saliendo?_

-No… no creo que Ichigo… ¡Oye! ¿No vas a ir tú con Ichigo?

-¿Yo?- repitió la joven sonrojada a más no poder- bueno… yo…

-¡Rukia! ¡Orihime!- grito una voz a lo lejos mientras se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad, era una chica alta de cabello negro muy corto, quien saludo a ambas con alegría- ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-¡Tatsuki-chan!- salto de felicidad Inoue mientras se abrazaban- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te divertiste? ¿Me trajiste la comida que te pedí? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te invite a comer?

-Eh… en orden, bien, si mucho, está en la casa, y por ultimo no gracias, acabo de cenar…- dijo con una sonrisa, había extrañado mucho a la hiperactiva de Orihime- ¿Y tu como estas, Rukia?

-Bien, gracias- la morena le sonrió divertida- bueno… debo irme ya a casa de Ichigo…

-¡Bien! ¡Oye Kuchiki-chan!- añadió la pelinaranja algo sonrojada- ¿le podrías entregar una carta a Kurosaki-kun?

_¿Una carta? ¿Para qué? Ella puede ir cuando quiera a la casa… pero a lo mejor es muy urgente… demonios tonto corazón ¿¡Quieres callarte de una vez!? No puedo respirar bien… _

-Claro Orihime-chan… no hay problema- susurro mientras recibía la carta- yo se la llevare… si es que no está dormido ya

-Seguramente te está esperando- aseguro Tatsuki sonriendo- no creo que ese idiota se duerma hasta que tu llegues… -la pelinegra se sonrojo inmediatamente

-¡Tatsuki-chan!-se quejo la otra- no es bueno que molestes a Kurosaki-kun cuando no está…-la pelinegra se encogió de hombros y sonrió, ahora mirando a Rukia

-Bueno… nos vemos mañana, Orihime-san, Tatsuki-san- dijo mientras comenzaba el solitario camino hacia la casa de los Kurosaki

_¿Me estas esperando? ¿Por qué? No entiendo que ocurre Ichigo… por primera vez en mi vida no se qué hacer contigo, frente a ti, no sé qué pensar… ¡Demonios porque me tuvo que pasar esto contigo de entre todos los hombres de este mundo y el otro! ¡Porque de ti estúpido! Pero… después de todo… eres la única persona con la que puedo ser yo misma… mis sentimientos… debo dejar de engañarme… ambos sabemos perfectamente lo que siento por ti ¿No es cierto? Ichigo Kurosaki…_


	6. Calentura

**Hola!!! perdonen la tardanza n.n pero acabo de entrar a la escuela -.- adema, la inspiracion parece aberme abandonado... espero que les guste este capitulo**

**Agradecimiento a: Noko tendo (jaja lo se xD es que Renji no es tonto... e Ichigo enojado da miedo O.o); story love (hola! jeje a Renji no le importa besarse con Rukia, pero como ya dije... no es tan tonto como para hacer enojar tanto a Ichi :S); I and P (gracias x postear, espero que te guste la continuacion n.n); Euphrasie Eleassar (si! jeje llovera sangre n.n); A.C. Akasuna (tranquila.... nunca lñastimaria a Renji.... bueno solo pokito xD pero ya veras como termina...); Rukia Kurosaki-Chan (gracias x pasearte a postear! me alegra que te guste el fic); Uchiha Katze.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

6.- Calentura

_¿¡A qué hora vas a llegar enana del demonio!? ¡No te he visto en todo el maldito día! Después de la escuela te largaste con Renji a no sé donde… ¡Maldición! ¡Vas a ir a esa fiesta con Renji solo sobre mi cadáver! No dejare que ese idiota te ponga una mano encima… ¡MALDITA SEA QUE ME SUCEDE! No es que me preocupe tanto por la enana, es solo… la simple idea de que este con Renji o con cualquier otro me vuelve loco… no será que…_

Flashback

-¡¡¡ICHIGO!!!-grito Keigo alegremente mientras recibía su saludo habitual por parte del pelinaranja, una patada en el rostro

-Hola Keigo, buenos días- dijo impasible mientras se sentaba en su lugar, la nueva pelea con Rukia no le dejo con ganas de nada, estaba deprimido, quizás demasiado para ser culpa de la morenita

-Hey ¿sucede algo Kurosaki?- pregunto Ishida mirándolo por sobre el libro que leía

-Nada Ishida

-Aja… ¿te has vuelto a pelear con Rukia?- soltó de repente ante el asombro del shinigami, ya estaba a su lado y se las había ingeniado para distraer a Keigo antes de preguntarlo

-No… bueno… si, pero… no tiene nada que ver…

-Claro-contesto el Quincy sarcásticamente- ¿Qué le has hecho esta vez?

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué demonios siempre creen que soy yo quien le hace algo? Rukia Kuchiki no es un pobre angelito ¿sabes?- exclamo con fastidio- esta enana mandona lo único que hace es…

-Preocuparse por ti, ayudarte- Ichigo lo miro de mala manera- ¡Sabes que es la verdad!

-Gracias por el apoyo… "amigo"- dijo enfadado mientras le volteaba la cara

-Infantil…-replico suspirando Ishida- pobre Rukia… tener que aguantar esto todo el día…- comenzó a caminar a su asiento- aunque te convendría tener cuidado, Ichigo, no creo que soporte tus estupideces por mucho tiempo más

-¿Ah?

-Olvídalo, Kurosaki…

Fin Flashback

"_No creo que soporte tus estupideces por mucho tiempo más" eso fue lo que dijo Ishida… ¿Por qué demonios la enana haría eso? Digo… hace poco más de un año que nos conocemos… ¡Y me ha aguantado todo! Acepto que a veces digo estupideces pero… ¿Qué hice para que ella se pusiera así? o tal vez sería mejor preguntar… ¿¡Qué demonios hizo ella para ponerme como estoy ahora!?_

_-No se chico, pero me estas hartando…_

_-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces tú aquí idiota?_

_-Al parecer, oír las dudas existenciales de un adolescente enamorado…_

_-¿¡ENAMORADO!? ¿¡QUIEN FREGADOS HA DICHO QUE YO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE LA ENANA!?_

_-Tú, ahora mismo_

_-¡Maldito! ¡Yo no…!_

_-Lo sé… lo has negado muchas veces…_

_-¡Entonces que jodida parte no entiendes!_

_-La parte en la que quieres que me trague ese cuento…_

-¿Ichigo?- susurro la voz de la pelinegra desde la puerta, sonaba tímida, eso fue lo que más impacto al pelinaranja

-¿Si, Rukia?- pregunto con miedo acercándose a la puerta- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace 15 minutos…- le respondió la voz- vengo por los mangas que estaba leyendo… y a darte algo… ¿puedo pasar?

_¿Qué si puedes pasar? Idiota tu puedes hacer lo que quieras aquí… esta es tu habitación tanto como mía…_

-Sí, claro pasa…- dijo el chico abriendo la puerta, pero un segundo después deseo con toda el alma no haberlo hecho, Rukia simplemente llevaba puesta una camisa blanca que le quedaba demasiado grande (e Ichigo reconoció como suya) y unos shorts demasiado cortos, dejando a relucir las hermosas piernas de la shinigami

_Demonios Rukia… ¿¡Como se te ocurre entrara en la habitación de un chico con esa ropa!? Es… demasiado…_

_-¿Sexy, atrevida, atrayente, enloquecedora?_

_-¡Creí que ya te habías largado!_

_-Sí pero… ¡mírala! Mira como camina… como se mueve… es demasiado…_

_-¡Calla! ¡Idiota no estés pensando en eso!_

_-Pero si yo no estoy pensando en "eso" Ichigo… eres tú…_

_-¡Mentira!_

_-Vamos… eres hombre ¿no? es normal… verla tan desprotegida… con esa mirada de inocencia… vuelve loco a cualquiera Ichigo, además del hecho de que esta en TU cuarto y está sentada en TU cama…_

-Ru… Rukia… -logro articular el chico después de varios intentos, pero de inmediato callo de nuevo, la chica estaba buscando algo bajo la cama y se había acostado en ella mientras buscaba, haciendo que la camisa se arrugara y el chico viera más de lo debido…

_-No…_

_-Si… ¿Sientes eso Ichigo? Se llaman deseos… deseas a Rukia…_

_-No es cierto… no puede ser cierto ¡Joder! ¡No la enana!_

_-Sí, lo quieras o no, ambos sabemos que si no fuera por tu maldito orgullo te tirarías a la "enana" como tú la llamas en este momento…_

_-No… mentira, no… a mi no me… no me gusta…_

-¿Has visto el manga? No lo encuentro… -susurro la pelinegra inocentemente, ajena a todo el ajetreo que había ocasionado en la mente del chico- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ru… Rukia…-murmuro tratando de controlarse- esa camisa…

-¡Ah! Me la ha prestado Yuzu…- dijo sin darle importancia mientras volvía a su búsqueda incesable del manga- es que acabo de tomar una ducha, y como no tengo mucha ropa Yuzu me dijo que usara una camisa tuya… no te molesta ¿verdad?

-N… no…

_-¿No te gusta? Vaya… ¿entonces porque se sienten tan apretados tus pantalones Ichigo?_

_-¡Mierda! Tiene razón… si no deja de moverse así o si no se larga en este momento yo… yo sería capaz de… no… no podría contenerme…._

_-¿Lo ves Kurosaki? La deseas más que nada… y si quisieras podrías tenerla ahora mismo… solo tienes que…_

-¡¡¡CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!!-grito el chico agarrándose la cabeza con furia, ante la mirada absorta y asustada de la chica

-¿¡A quien le gritas Ichigo!?-pregunto asustada mientras se acercaba a él- ¿estás bien?

-¡Sí! No… no te preocupes Rukia…-dijo respirando con dificultad, sentir el cuerpo de la morena tan cerca, después de los pensamientos que había tenido… era demasiado…

-Bueno, yo solo…-dándose cuenta de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, se separo rápidamente- vine a traerte esta carta de Orihime…

-¿Eh? ¿De Inoue?- _Inoue… ¿Qué tendría que decirme Inoue? A lo mejor es otra estupidez relacionada con su "querido Ishida-kun" ¡Bah! Tonterías de estos dos… pero yo prometí ayudarla ¿no? ¡Es mi culpa por ser tan idiota! Debí decirle que no… ¡Pero esos desgraciados ojos de perrito!_- si… gracias Rukia

-De nada- contesto la chica sin mirarlo- buenas noches Ichigo…

-Buenas noches Rukia- sintió una punzada en el corazón ante la frialdad de la chica, pero no dijo nada- que duermas bien…- al salir la chica, se recargo a la puerta respirando agitado, y es que una parte de su anatomía estaba demasiado avivada…

_-Desgraciado…_

_-¿Me dices a mi o a tu cuerpo?_

_¡Tu vuelve a dónde estabas joder! No puedo dormir así… mejor me doy una ducha antes de hacerlo… ¡Juro que no soportare otro encuentro así con esa enana! Aunque después de todo… ella fue la que vino ¿no? pero vino a traerme la carta de Inoue… solo a traerme la carta de Inoue…_

-Rukia… -suspiro el chico mientras entraba a la regadera, sentía claramente como cada pequeña gota de agua fría recorría lentamente su bien formado pecho y cada uno de sus fuertes brazos, se quedo ahí parado al menos media hora, hasta que sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo regularse

_¡Demonios! Un minuto más, solo un minuto más hubiera bastado para que yo… yo hubiera… ¡No! ¿En qué diablos estas pensando Ichigo? ¡Si la enana se entera de que estoy pensando en estas cosas me castra! Y eso sería lo mínimo que me haría… por otro lado, nunca me volveré a poner esa camisa… sería demasiado… Hm… ¡rayos! ¡Ya me volví un maldito pervertido como el viejo loco! Pero no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza… su cuerpo… sus labios… sus ojos… lo que podríamos hacer los dos aquí, solos…_

_¡NO JODAS! ¿Ese soy yo? ¿Realmente soy yo? Demonios me estoy volviendo un maldito tío cursi… y todo por tu culpa enana, si no fueras tan enojona, mandona, hermosa, fuerte, dulce… creo que al final de todo, el idiota de Ishida tenía razón…_

Flashback

-¡Ishida! ¡Idiota te estoy hablando!- grito el pelinaranja mientras corría para alcanzar a su amigo- ¿Por qué… dijiste…?

-Primero ¿quieres calmarte, Kurosaki?- dijo el Quincy con cierta satisfacción en la voz mal ver como el chico trataba inútilmente de recuperar el aire perdido- ahora sí, ¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero saber… ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que la enana ya no me iba a soportar por mucho tiempo?- el chico le miro fijamente mientras su amigo se acomodaba los lentes pensativo

-Ichigo… ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Rukia?

-¿¡Que!?- salto, no se esperaba una pregunta tan directa- ¿De qué hablas Ishida?

-Sabes de lo que hablo…- suspiro armándose de paciencia, si quería hacer entender a ese idiota, debía explicárselo todo paso por paso- ¿No te parece demasiado extraño que cada vez que estas mal por alguna razón, esa razón se llame Kuchiki Rukia?

-¡Oye! No siempre…

-¿Y que cada vez que Keigo, Renji, o algún otro se le acerque te pones como loco?- el chico soltó un bufido

-Eso no…

-Di lo que quieras, pero todos ¡TODOS! En la escuela, en la Sociedad de Almas, en tu familia, incluso juraría que incluso los Vizard y los Hollow saben que estas locamente enamorado de Rukia…

-¡¡Estas demente Ishida!!- gruño Ichigo mientras negaba con la cabeza desesperado- ¿yo? ¿Enamorado de Rukia? ¡Es una locura! Además, Byakuya me cortaría en trocitos…

-Mas demente estas tú al negar algo tan evidente- aseguro el peliazul- Ichigo… hazme un favor, ve a tu casa y por una vez en tu vida piensa las cosas…

-No tengo nada que pensar, estás loco Uryuu

-Si tú lo dices…

Fin Flashback

_Así que todos lo saben… todos menos ella y yo se habían dado cuenta… eso explica muchas cosas realmente, en primer lugar, el porqué Inoue dejo de perseguirme y se hizo novia de Ishida… la razón por la que Tatsuki se reía cada vez que me veía con la enana, porque Renji estaba enojado conmigo…_

_A quien engaño, no puedo negarlo mas… no después de lo que paso hoy… la amo… amo a la enana mandona y regañona, amo a Kuchiki Rukia… ¡Demonios que cursilerías estoy diciendo!_

_----------------------------------------------------_

**Gracias x pasarce a leer! espero sus reviews n.n**

**se aceptan de todo n.n **

**cuidense bye!**


	7. Preparativos

**Hola!!!!! perdonen por la tardanza, es que parece ser que la inspiracion se ha peleado conmigo u.u ademas, me estar dejando demasiados trabajos en la preparatoria.... T.T espero les guste el capitulo, y perdon de nuevo x tardar tanto... intentare no volver a hacerlo n.n**

**Gracias a:**

**Euphrasie Elessar (jajaja dentro de un par de dias te llegara un pelirrojo x correspondencia O.o), Naoko tendo (que bien que les guste la parte del Hollow!!! jaja es una gran ayuda O.o para mi xD no para Ichigo jeje), story love (es grandioso que te guste n.n gracias x decirlo), kuchiki goddess (jajaj lemon? O.o no se acer lemon.... xD tomare unas clases, no se me habia ocurrido), Paoooo (O.o otra n//n no se hacer lemon... pero acepto a cualquiera que se ofresca a darme clases jejeje), A.C. Akasuna (jajaja claro!!!! esos petalos pueden ser nosivos para la salud O.o hablando de u fic... es grandioso!!!! ya lo lei, me encanto n.n) Anita509 (la verdad si le puse un poco pervertido pero es hombre!!! adolescente!!! xD que se podia esperar?), faiyaeien (gracias!!!! me da mucho gusto que les guste tanto el fic n.n es algo realmente fntastico...), Uchiha Katze (Ichigo es medio retardado O.o), Lulaa (que bueno que te haya gustado lo que va de la historia, espero que tambien te guste este capitulo)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

7.- Preparativos

_¿Cómo llegamos a esto? no entiendo mucho de lo que hago… pero prometí ayudar a Tatsuki y a Orihime con la decoración… además, no es que me moleste mucho pero… ¿Por qué demonios debe ser Ichigo quien me cargue en su espalda?_

-Hey, enana- susurro el chico debajo de ella, cargándola delicadamente sobre sus hombros- ¿vas a tardar mucho?

-No mucho, deja de quejarte y no te muevas tanto…- _¿Cómo es posible que seamos así? Ayer mismo, lo último que quería era verlo, ahora parece un día normal, nos peleamos, nos reconciliamos, nos gritamos, pero estamos juntos, eso me confunde… y me entristece, no entiendo que le pasa a Ichigo, no entiendo que me pasa a mí, esto de los sentimientos es demasiado complicado…_

-¡Kurosaki-kun! ¿Ya han terminado de arreglar el salón para el baile?- pregunta la pelinaranja sonriente, mientras e acerca- ¿me ayudarías con las luces, Kurosaki-kun?

-Claro Inoue…

_A veces lo olvido… su novia… porque es su novia, después de la carta de ayer estoy segura de eso, me pregunto si cambiara por estar saliendo con ella… ¿Ya no querrá estar más conmigo? No me importaría tanto que saliera con ella si al menos pudiera seguir a su lado… estar lejos de él, no verlo todos los días, no sentirlo… ¡Me volvería loca!_

-Hoy estas especialmente callada, Rukia…- susurra una voz al oído de la shinigami, suspira al reconocer al dueño de esa voz, al darse la vuelta emboza una falsa sonrisa

-Hoy estas especialmente curioso, Renji…- el pelirrojo rio a carcajadas, mientras la joven fruncía el ceño dándola una apariencia casi graciosa, era evidente que la compañía de Ichigo le había afectado en su forma de ser- ¿Qué quieres?

-Preguntarte si de verdad estás segura de esto del baile- dijo medio sonrojado- ahora estas bien con Ichigo… ¿no sería mejor dejarlo así?

-¡No Renji! ¡Tú lo prometiste!- _¿Qué se cree este idiota? ¡No puede cancelarme a dos días del baile! Además… Ichigo ira con Orihime, estoy casi segura de ello… no tendría con quien más ir_- ¿No será que quieres invitar a otra persona Renji?

-¡¡¡NO!!! ¿¡Como piensas eso!?- exclama Renji sonrojado ante la risita de la pelinegra, la cara picara de su amiga en esos momentos le hacía ver realmente feliz, irradiaba confianza, tanto que ninguno de los que estaban en el aula paso por alto, incluido a cierto pelinaranja que estaba peleando con las luces

-Jajaja cálmate Renji, solo jugaba- admitió Rukia sonriendo- ¡aunque sería una lástima! Muchas chicas piensan que eres Hm… ¿Cómo decirlo?- embozo una inocente sonrisa- ¡Ah, sí! Interesante…

_Bueno, eso no es totalmente falso, Renji es muy popular en este mundo… no se qué demonios le ven, pero lo es, y pensándolo bien Renji no esta tan mal… digo, no es modelo de esas revistas raras que me presta Orihime pero es muy guapo, y muchas me han preguntado si tengo algo con él, siento que a veces me miran mal, pero que importa… en serio debería buscarse una novia ¿no? ya me comienza a preocupar eso de que no se fije en nadie…_

-Interesante ¿eh? Hm… debería verlo- sonrió pícaramente- en serio Rukia, no quiero morir tan joven

-¿Morir tan joven?-_ ¿perdón? ¿Joven? ¿Renji? ¿Acaso se puede formar una oración con esas palabras juntas que tenga sentido?_- ¡Eres mayor que yo Renji!

-¿Y eso qué?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido_-_ eso no cambia nada…

-¿Le tienes miedo a Ichigo?

-¡NO!

-¿Entonces porque quieres negarte?- se cruzo de brazos ante el fastidio del shinigami, estaba decidida, el chico dio un sonoro suspiro y la miro

-¿No te parecería raro que salieron así de repente? Levantaría sospechas… dejando de lado el hecho de que Ichigo y tu Club de Fans me matarían sin dudarlo- Rukia encarno una ceja con enojo, Renji sonrió- no me mires así Señorita Kuchiki, yo solo digo la verdad ¿Te parecería normal que vayamos al baile juntos así de la nada? ¿Sin una cita previa?

_¡Demonios no pensé en eso! Pero realmente a quien le importa… digo, solo al pesado de Ichigo le interesa eso de "qué dirán", a mi me tiene sin cuidado, aunque la verdad si lo analizamos un poco… sería muy extraño que de un de repente saliera con Renji ¿Y si tuviéramos una cita antes del baile? Esto de las relaciones es complicado… además, no sé nada de las citas, solo esa burda explicación que me dio el tarado de Ichigo aquel día en el parque, casi recién llegada aquí…_

Flashback

-¿Oye Ichigo?

-¿Hm?

-¿Qué es lo que hacen aquellos dos que están allá?- el sustituto dirigió una mirada furtiva al lugar donde le había indicado Rukia, sintiendo inmediatamente sus mejillas enrojecer, la chica se había fijado en una feliz pareja, dos chicos de su misma edad que caminaban por el parque tomados de la mano, felices, sonrientes,_ besándose_

-Ellos… pues… ¿Qué no es obvio Rukia? ¡Hasta tú debes saber eso!-se quejo el chico ocultando así su bochorno, no supo porque, pero la imagen le había puesto nervioso

-Imbécil… ¡No me refiero al beso! me refiero… ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Por qué caminan así? ¿Por qué sonríen de esa manera tan estúpidamente despreocupada?- realmente parecía interesarle lo que veía, pues ya se había puesto de pie recargada cobre el enorme tronco de un árbol, con la suave brisa vespertina acariciándole levemente el cabello bajo los rayos del sol, una imagen perfecta para su compañero, quien simplemente la contemplo boquiabierto desde el húmedo pasto

-Pues… como explicártelo enana…-se rasco la cabeza indeciso- están saliendo…

-¿Saliendo?

-Sí, ósea… son novios- explico sin darle importancia- quiere decir que el debe invitarla a salir de vez en cuando, yo que sé, a dar un paseo, ver una película o algo así…

-¿Y porque hacen eso los chicos humanos?

-Yo no sé Rukia… porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer que pasear como idiotas tomados de la mano-contesto fastidiado el sustituto- es tarde enana, debemos irnos ya

-Una pregunta más… -pidió aun con la mirada puesta en la pareja- ¿es normal hacer eso en este mundo?

-Solo si tienes novia, o novio en tu caso, pero ¡seamos sinceros Rukia!-bufo con sorna- ningún chico sería capaz de soportarte por más de una hora, menos seria tu novio…

-¿¡Y a ti quien te pregunto imbécil!?

-Yo solo digo lo que veo enana…

-Idiota

-Maldita

-Estúpido

-Vieja

-Infantil

-Imbécil

-Malhumorado de mierda

-Anciana amante de los conejos

-¡ICHIGO!- le da un golpe en la cabeza

-¡AH! ¡LOCA! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

-¡PARA ESO TIENES QUE ALCANZARME KUROSAKI-KUN!

Fin Flashback

_Bueno… después de la inservible explicación dada por el idiota este, no sé nada más que lo básico y de lo que después me entere con Orihime y las demás, aunque quizás Renji tenga razón, quizás deberíamos salir antes del baile… solo por si acaso…_

-¡Hey! ¿Rukia? ¡Tierra llamando a Rukia!- susurro el shinigami cerca del oído de la pelinegra haciéndola dar un violento suspiro- jeje perdón pero parecías estar en la Luna…

-Muy chistoso, no, he pensado en lo que tú dices y creo que tienes razón- su compañero alzo una ceja sin comprender- deberíamos salir antes del baile…

-¿¡QUE!? ¡Ah no! Rukia, ¿tu quieres que me maten verdad?- contesto tratando de controlarse- ¡Entre tu hermano y Kurosaki me van a hacer añicos!

-¿Y qué le paso al shinigami que decía ser el mejor de toda la Sociedad de Almas?- pregunto con burla

-Ya te lo dije, no quiero morir aun, al menos déjame llegar a Capitán…

-¡Deja eso! Renji lo prometiste… -acuso en un pucherito que al pelirrojo le pareció mal actuado- además ni que fuera un GRAN sacrificio salir conmigo, besarme…

-No lo es-declaro sin pensar mientras se sonrojaba- pero… ¡ah! Bien, que remedio… ¿vamos a ver una película? Ishida dice que hay una muy buena en el cine cerca de con Urahara

-Vale, me parece genial-sonrió contenta- hoy a las 3:00 pm ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo…

_¡Sí! ¡Otra escusa para no ver a Ichigo en todo el día! Vaya, hoy no fue tan mal como había pensado… por otro lado, nunca antes había pensado en la posibilidad de salir con Renji, o de… ¡No! ¿Qué hice? ¿Ahora qué hare? No puedo besar a Renji… ¡Seria demasiado raro! Como si besara a Nii-sama… _

_-Sí, sin contar que tú quisieras besar otros labios en lugar de los de Renji_

_-¡Ahora te apareces! No tengo tiempo para estupideces…_

_-¿Lo que tú sientes es una estupidez? Rukia… me impresiona tu torpeza…_

_-¿Torpe yo? ¡JA! No me hagas reír…_

_-Bien, señorita Rukia "puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana" Kuchiki, ¿Cómo harás para besar a Renji y que se vea convincente?_

_-Etto… bueno yo…_

_-¿Lo ves? digo, ¿Que tan difícil hubiera sido darle a entender al idiota de Ichigo que querías ir con él?_

_-¡Pero si yo trate! ¿O crees realmente que no sabía lo que es un Baile Escolar?_

_-Tatsuki te lo dijo antes ¿no?_

_-¡Sí!_

_-Wow… me asombras_-dijo la voz sarcásticamente

_-Deja de joder_

_-Bien, pero más te vale que se te ocurra algo bueno…_

_-¿Algo bueno? ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque Ichigo te ha estado viendo desde que salieron del Instituto…_

-Hm… ¿Ichigo?

-¿Hm?

-Deja de mirarme- se quejo nerviosa la morena, el chico se sonrojo violentamente y aparto la mirada- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿De qué tanto hablabas hoy con Renji?- _¿Me viste? Creí que ni siquiera lo habías tomado en cuenta… es mi imaginación o… ¿estás enojado Ichigo?_

-¿Con Renji? Nada importante- respondió Rukia encogiéndose de hombros- solo hablábamos…

-Si claro-bufo Ichigo- ¿en serio me crees idiota?

-¿Debo contestar a eso?

-Serás…

-En realidad- interrumpió la chica- planeábamos ir al cine…

-¿Al cine? ¿Tu? ¿Con Renji?-la miro con el seño mas fruncido de lo habitual- ¿y eso?

-No se- dijo sin darle importancia- me dieron ganas…

-Pues no vas-declaro con posesión

-¿Y por qué no Ichigo?-_¿Quién se cree este imbécil para decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer?_

-¡Porque lo digo yo!

-¡Pues voy porque me da la gana!- exclamo ofendida la shinigami- ¡Adiós Ichigo!

-¡Rukia! ¡RUKIA!- la miro irse enfadado- ¡Bien! Lárgate… pero juro que no vas a estar sola con Renji, te lo juro Kuchiki…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**De nuevo gracias x los reviews!!!!! espero mas de este capitulo n.n**

**ah! y en cuanto al lemon.... tendre que pensarlo xD pero es buena idea**

**aqui les dejo mi msn x si alguien me quiere dar clases jeje**

**addy _ 2030 hotmail . com (todo junto n.n)**

**cuidense mucho!!! nos vemos!**


	8. Cita

**Hola!!! perdonene la tardanza, intentare reducir el tiempo, pero las tareas y la prepa no me dejan u.u ademas, la inspiracion me abandona n.n espero que les guste el capitulo, y me perdonen si les defraude n.n**

**Gracias a:**

**Lulaa; kuchiki goddess; Uchiha Katze; emiruki; Euphrasie Elessar; story love; Naoko Tendo; rukia13; Anita509; A.C. Akasuna; faiyaeien (gracias a tods n.n sin ustedes el fin no tendria sentido)**

**Nota: ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para mis locuras n.n**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8.- Cita

_Enana idiota… ¿¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS RUKIA!? ¡Ah, claro! Estas con tu amado Renji ¿No? ¡Maldita sea! Cuando vea a ese desgraciado se va a arrepentir de haber nacido…_

-Ichigo… ¿Ichigo me estas escuchando?

-¿Ah?

-¡ICHIGO!-grito la pelinegra dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- ¡Despierta idiota!

-¡AH! ¡TATSUKI!-riño el pelinaranja mientras se levantaba- ¡Joder! ¡Por eso nadie te invita a salir! ¡Nadie te aguanta!

-¡Mira quien lo dice!- contesto la chica sarcásticamente- ¡El señor malhumor en persona!

_¡Sabía que no debía venir! Pero que va… maldita Inoue ¿Acaso no puede solucionar sus problemas pre-maritales con Ishida ella sola? ¿¡Porque me tiene que jalar a mí en esto!? Y además, con la tonta de Tatsuki…_

-Ya, bueno- susurro enfadado- ¿Por qué demonios Inoue quería que nos viéramos aquí precisamente?

-¿Leíste la Carta Ichigo?

-¿Me crees imbécil Tatsuki? ¡Claro que la leí!

-Pues si la hubieras leído,** imbécil**- se rio- sabrías que estamos aquí para ayudarla con los preparativos para su aniversario… de hecho, estamos aquí como prueba

-¿Prueba? ¿De qué?- la miro desconfiado

-Probaremos la comida que Orihime le dará a Ishida…

-¿¡QUE!? ¡NO!- _¿¡Acaso está loca esta mujer!? ¡La comida de Inoue es casi un veneno letal! Yo no voy a comer eso… no, no me obligaran…_

-Deja el drama idiota y ponme atención- Ichigo la miro de mala gana- no probaremos comida de Orihime, probaremos la comida del restaurante, tómalo como una comida gratis

-Bien… pero no voy a comer nada que haya preparado Inoue ¿estamos?

-Claro Ichigo… como digas…

_¿Qué demonios estará haciendo Rukia? Dijo que irían al cine… ¡Pero el cine últimamente solo esta exhibiendo puras películas de amor! Maldición… tengo que salir de aquí e ir a buscarla… maldita sea Rukia si a ese imbécil se le ocurre hacerte algo le atravesaré con Zangetsu por el…_

-¿En donde andas idiota?- pregunto su acompañante mirándole interesada- últimamente estas en la Luna demasiado a menudo Ichi…

-¿Ichi? Tenía desde 5° de primaria que no me llamabas "Ichi"- la miro arqueando la ceja- ¿te sientes bien?

-Estoy tan aburrida que estoy delirando… ¿me dirás que te pasa o tendré que averiguarlo por mis propios medios?

_Mierda… si no se lo digo, lo averiguara de todos modos, además, ¿Ishida dijo que ya lo sabía no? Dijo que todos lo sabían… es obvio que Tatsuki lo sepa_

-Hm… nada- dijo suspirando derrotado- es ese estúpido baile que se les ocurrió organizar… ¿¡A veces creo que el destino está en mi contra!?

-¡Dios estas de un humor trágico inaguantable! Ichigo… no todo el mundo está pendiente de ti ¿sabías?- se burlo la pelinegra- ¡además! No es mi culpa que llegaras tarde a pedirle a Rukia que fuera tu pareja…

-¿Eh? ¿¡Quien te dijo que yo quería invitar a la enana!?-grito rojo como un tomate- ¡es una tontería!

-Tontería es que quieras que YO me trague ese cuento, Kurosaki Ichigo-riño mirándole fijamente- siéntate idiota, antes de que tu adorada reputación se venga abajo…

-Vale, pero… en caso de que alguien quisiera invitar a esa malhumorada… ¿Cómo sabes tú que llegue tarde?

-¿No lo sabes?- lo miro extrañada- porque Rukia y Abarai Renji están saliendo… de hecho, antes de que llegaras los vi entrar a ese cine- extrañada, le muestra al sustituto con la mano el romántico y pequeño cinema de cruzando la calle- ¿no te lo dijo?

-Maldición…- se levanto rápidamente con furia contenida- vuelvo en un momento… Tatsuki…

-¿Ichigo?-previniendo el peligro, la morena se levanto- ¿no iras a…?

-Espera aquí

_¡Demonios! Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar… ¿Qué mi reputación? ¡Me importa un coño mi reputación! No voy a permitir que ese imbécil este un segundo más junto a __**MI**__ Rukia…_

_-¡Vaya Ichigo! ¿Desde cuándo es TU Rukia?_

_-¡Desde que se me da la gana!_

_-¿Y qué paso con eso de "no estoy enamorado de la enana" eh?_

_-¡Cállate! Joder, al fin y al cabo todo es por tu culpa_

_-¿Mi culpa? ¡JA! Kurosaki no me culpes de algo que ya sabias…_

_-¡Claro que es tu culpa! si no hubieras estado ahí con tu calentura el otro día…_

_-¿¡Mi calentura!? Vamos Ichigo… ¿en serio te crees todo lo que estás diciendo?_

_-¿Porque no te largas de una vez? Tengo cosas que hacer…_

_-¿Como matar a Renji?_

_-Por ejemplo…._

-¡Ichigo!- sintió un fuerte apretón en el brazo- ¿Qué demonios crees que vas a hacer? ¿Hacerle una escenita de celos a Rukia aquí y ahora? ¡Debes estas bromeando!

-Suéltame Tatsuki…

-¡Lo hare si recobras un poco de cordura! Demonios… ¡se mas inteligente!- lo miro enfadada- si entras ahí solo conseguirás que Rukia se enoje mas contigo

-¡PERO ESTAN JUNTOS JODER! ¿¡No entiendes!?

-¡TU ERES QUIEN NO ENTIENDE!- le dio un golpe en el brazo- ¡LAS MUJERES NO CAEMOS ASÍ IMBECIL!

-¿¡ENTONCES QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE HAGA!?

-¡PRIMERO CALLATE Y ESCUCHAME!-lo jalo hasta quedar frente a frente- ¡NO PUEDES HACERLE UNA ESCENA!

_¡Imbécil suéltame Tatsuki! Demonios tengo que entrar… maldita idiota si hubiera alguna forma de… ¡Ya se!_

Con sumo cuidado, el shinigami sustituto alargo su brazo hasta llegar a uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, del cual saco una curiosa insignia que la pelinegra no había visto en su vida

-Ichigo que…- demasiado tarde, el cuerpo inerte del pelinaranja estaba en sus brazos mientras, delante de ella, Ichigo le sonreía con suficiencia- ¡Ichigo!

-Cuida mi cuerpo Tatsuki- salió a toda velocidad en dirección al cine, empujando a todo aquel incauto que pasara junto a él, con solo un objetivo en la cabeza: Matar a Abarai Renji.

-Oi, Renji la película está muy tierna ¿no?- Ichigo dejo de correr al oír esa voz, ahí estaba, preciosa, con aquel vestido blanco delicado, que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, aquel que Yuzu y Karin le habían dado para su cumpleaños

-Si tu lo dices…- el sustituto tuvo que reprimir una risa con todas sus fueras, le habría encantado tener una cámara en ese preciso momento, la cara de Renji era para calendario, sabía que el chico odiaba tanto o más que él mismo las cursilerías, y encontrarlo viendo una nueva versión de "Besos de Cerezo" era más de lo que el sustituto podía soportar- ¿No hubiéramos podido escoger otra?

-Yo te dije que viéramos "Aventuras en Chappylandia" pero no quisiste…

_¿Aventuras en donde? JAJAJAJAJA dios… ya no sé si sentir pena o lastima por Renji… decidido, nunca invitare al cine a la enana, no a ver una estúpida película de idiotas conejos rosados… ¿¡Qué coño!? ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo Renji!? Entiende, ¡¡¡ella es MIA!!! Es MI Rukia, MI enana mandona y solo YO puedo abrazarla ¿entendiste imbécil shinigami de pacotilla? Esto no se queda así…_

-¿Renji? Oi Renji ¿qué te pasa? Renji…- Rukia tuvo que ponerse una mano en la boca para no soltar una carcajada, de repente, Renji estaba completamente cubierto de refresco y palomitas, mientras un par de caramelos adornaban graciosamente su cabello pelirrojo, pero lo que más daba risa era la expresión del chico, completamente de furia

-¡Joder! ¿¡Qué demonios paso!?

-Que no sabes comer Renji- se burlo la Kuchiki con una sonrisa- ¡Vale! Me hubieras dicho…

-Cierra la boca Rukia

-¡Pero mírate Renji! ¿Qué te paso?

-No lo sé… "algo" me tiro las palomitas…- dijo el pelirrojo con enfado

-¿"Algo"?- la shinigami soltó una risita- Renji por favor ya no eres un niño, deja de culpar a los demás por tus idioteces…

-Que graciosita vienes hoy, Kuchiki

-Que amargadito vienes hoy, Abarai- se sonrieron mutuamente- vamos a con Urahara a que te cambies, ya luego vendremos al cine ¿vale?

-Vale…

_Bien, admito que tirarle el refresco, los dulces y las palomitas a Renji no fue lo más maduro que se me pudo haber ocurrido ¡Pero Joder no puedo permitir que se le acerque a la enana! Además, Rukia es tan idiota que no se da cuenta de nada, ¡Vamos! Ni siquiera nota la cara de pervertido de Keigo cada vez que la ve…_

_-Sí, igual a la tuya ¿no Ichi?_

_-Lárgate, te dije que estaba ocupado_

_-Pareces un mocoso de 5 años Ichigo, ¿Qué no se te pudo ocurrir algo más original? Ahora entiendo porque esa belleza no te hace caso…_

_-¡Piérdete Imbécil! ¿Porque no vuelves a donde perteneces?_

_-Estoy aquí idiota, después de todo, soy una parte de ti_

_-Hablo de a mi subconsciente, con el viejo Zangetsu_

_-Lo que pasa es que el viejo y yo estamos hartos, completamente hartos de verte BABEAR por la niñita Kuchiki sin hacer nada… sabes que no va a estar disponible para siempre ¿no?_

_-Maldición ¿Y a ustedes que les importa? ¡Es mi vida! Si quiero o no tener algo con la enana es mi problema_

_-Bien, pero recuerda que hay MUCHOS hombres capaces de darle lo que tú, niñito imbécil, no puedes…_

_-Cállate…_

_-Oh… ¿Celoso Kurosaki? ¡Porque mira nada más! ¿Es mi imaginación o ese vestido le queda más corto que antes? No ves acaso como se le marcan los muslos delicadamente, como se le resbala el tirante por el hombro, la forma en la que cruza las piernas y se le levanta el vestido…_

_-¡Oye! ¡¡¡DEJA DE MIRARLA!!!_

_-¿Por qué? Es mi vida, si quiero o no tener algo con la enana es mi problema…_

_-¡TU NO PUEDES TENER NADA CON RUKIA!_

_-Pues si tú no te adelantas, sería capaz de controlarte de nuevo, tan solo por tener una oportunidad de pasar la noche con Kuchiki Rukia…_

_-¡PRIMERO TE MUERES!_

_-¡Vamos Ichigo! No me salgas con que no lo has pensado… como se sentiría tenerla completamente bajo tu control, completamente a tu merced… su cuerpo sudado, su respiración entrecortada, tus labios devorando su cuello, oírla suspirar, gemir tu nombre…_

_-¡¡¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!!! ¡ESO NUNCA VA A PASAR!_

_-No contigo… pero si te descuidas… no me importaría hacerlo yo_

_-Eres un…_

-¡Ichigo!

-¿Tatsuki?- ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado hasta esa plaza, después de salir del cine había caminado como zombi por al menos 10 minutos, peleando con el pervertido de su hollow interno, aunque el chico ya no estaba claramente seguro si el pervertido era realmente el hollow…

-¿¡Donde demonios has estado!? Te he buscado desde hace mucho…- llevaba el cuerpo del chico totalmente sucio y descuidado, con varios moretes y marcas de heridas recientes- ¡Sabes lo pesado que eres!

-¡¿Y tu porque coño tratas así a MI cuerpo?! ¡Mierda Tatsuki!

-¡Es tu culpa por ser tan descuidado!

-¡Ya está bien!- el sustituto cayó al suelo, rendido, con una extraña opresión en el pecho- tenias razón Tat…

-¿Ichigo?

-Rukia estaba con Renji… se veian… felices…

_Es cierto… son contadas las veces en que la enana sonríe de esa manera… tan fresca, tan natural… tan Rukia… si Renji puede hacer que la enana sonría de esa manera ya no hay nada que hacer después de todo… si Rukia está enamorada de Renji… ya no hay nada que pueda hacer…._

-Vale… eso no significa mucho…- le miro perpleja- de verdad te importa ¿no?- el pelinaranja no respondió- Ichigo… ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile?

-¿¡QUE!?- salto el shinigami sorprendido

-No tengo pareja, y eres el único chico con el que no me importaría ir…-se encogió de hombros- nada personal

-Nada personal… -el chico sonrió, Tatsuki solo quería ayudarle después de todo y se lo agradecía- acepto

-Bien, pasa por mí en la tarde…

_Gracias Tatsuki… eres una gran amiga, pero nadie puede ayudarme con esto… si Rukia realmente lo ama a él ¿Qué vas a hacer Ichigo? ¿Qué harás si realmente la enana decidiera amarlo a él y no a ti? La amo… ¿lo suficiente como para dejarla ir?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n **

**ojala y dejen reviews!!!**

**cuidense adios!**


	9. Volviendo a la Normalidad

**Hola!!!! gracias por la espera u.u la escuela y la falta de inspiracion quitan mucho tiempo.... ademas, tener a Shiro-chan presionando no sirve de mucho T_T (es broma itoko-chan xD sabes que te quiero), espero que no se hayan desilucionado de el fic n.n y seguir recibiendo sus reviews... saben que son muy importantes para mi, se los agradesco mucho n//n**

**Agradecimiento especial:**

**Lulaa (si, yo tmb lo amo *.* y ademas... se ve tan lindo!!!); story love (hola!!!! u.u yo tmb odio los lunes sabs? xD por eso siempre los trato de subir ese dia.... pero se me fue el internet T_T y en cuanto a lo de Tatsuki con Renji.... amo a esa pareja!!! ya veremos que pasa en el baile..... jajaja gracias x tus comentarios... siempre me hacen reir xD); karola-chan (estoy de acuerdo contigo.... creo que el pervertido es otro y no el hollow xD); Anita509 (gracias x tu consejo.... lo tomare en cuenta jeje n.n); Laura ´la de siempre´(gracias x pasarte a postear.... me alegra que te guste); Noko tendo (me alegra que te guste la parte de Tatsuki... es uno de mis personajes favoritos n.n ademas, me parece que entre ella e Ichigo hay un gran cariño jeje, espero poder plantearlo en el fic); Euphrasie Elessar (jajaja tranquila! las cosas mejoraran para Renji... O.o espero...); faiyaeien (jajaja no te apures n.n Ichigo no se dara por vencido... pero creo que todo fic necesita un momento depresivo O.o no durara mucho, gracias x pasarte a dejar el review.... aki esta la conti!!!); Uchiha Katze (O.o un IchiTat? me matan xD jajaja); MiStErY MaYu-ChAn (jajaja tranquila! para el baile aun faltan como dos capitulos.... a lo mejor solo uno O.o todo depende... no te desesperes n.n y gracias x poestear); kuchiki goddess (jajaja me sirve gracias.... O.o debo ser experta en lemmon.... siempre lo leo O///O que perver.... gracias x el consejo, me alegra que te guste el capitulo); emiruki (jaja que linda.... Ichigo te agradecera el apoyo.... o yo lo obligare xD espero que te guste la continuacion); A.C. Akasuna (jaja no te preocupes, lo importante es que lo leiste... y pss.... que vamos a hacerle? no se le [me u.u] ocurrio nada mejor y no te apures... Tatsuki tendra algo que ver en el baile jajaj); Raven Granger (jajaja gracias por pasarte a leer el fic! es muy bueno que la gente vaya aumentando.... xD me alegra que te guste el Hollow de Ichigo... xD de hecho, es indispensable jajaja pero pobre Renji O.o no es malo... jeje espero que te guste la conti).**

**Gracias a tods!!!! sus reviews son muy importantes para mi!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.... si lo hiciera, los dos ultimos capitulos serian desaparecidos del mapa T_T**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9.- Volviendo a la normalidad

_¿Qué te pasa? Desde ayer que volví de mi cita con Renji estas cambiado… casi no comiste durante la cena, y eso que tu adoras el estofado de Yuzu… tampoco te quejaste, como normalmente haces siempre que Yuzu te manda a lavar los trastes, o cuando tu padre se pone a ver ese estúpido programa de "Don Kajonji" ni siquiera has volteado a verme para hablar o pelearte conmigo y eso es lo más extraño, normalmente hubiéramos peleado toda la tarde, pero no lo hiciste, de hecho, me has ignorado desde que llegaste… ¿Qué te pasa Ichigo?_

-Rukia-chan… ¿Le pasa algo a Ichi-nii?- la pelinegra miro confundida a su compañera, mientras Yuzu le miraba preocupada- ha estado bastante raro desde que llego…

-Y luego está el hecho de que no llegaron juntos, y varias horas después de lo normal- Karin suspiro- ¿pasa algo?

-No… nada…

_-¿Nada? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirles tamaña mentira a las hermanas de Ichigo?_

_-Calla_

_-Sabes que le pasa algo… lo sientes…_

_-Si algo le pasara, me lo hubiera dicho_

_-¿Te lo hubiera dicho? ¡Ja! ¿A qué hora si no te ha mirado desde que llego?_

-Iré a preguntarle… así, nos quitamos la duda-susurro Rukia mirando la escalera

-¡Buena idea Rukia-chan! No es bueno que Ichi-nii no coma… ¡Va a enfermarse!

-Por una noche que no cene no le pasara nada Yuzu, no seas melodramática

-¡Pero Karin-chan!

-Mira, dame algo de comida para llevarle- añadió la morena sonriendo- seguro tendrá hambre, aunque hace rato no haya tenido

-¡Gracias Rukia-chan!

-Sí, no sé qué haría Ichigo sin ti…

_¿Qué haría Ichigo sin mí? Estar más seguro, no meterse en tantos líos, simplemente estar más tranquilo… pero eso no importa ¡Esto de no saber que tiene ese idiota me está volviendo loca! ¿Por qué demonios no me ha mirado en toda la tarde? ¡Me exaspera! Es increíble lo que ese niñato provoca en mi… increíble cómo puede hacer que me cambie el ánimo con cualquier gesto suyo, maldita sea Ichigo eres… _

-¿Ichigo?-toco la puerta, extrañamente nerviosa, Rukia Kuchiki, miraba nerviosa directamente a la puerta cerrada del aquella habitación que conocía tan bien como al muchacho que dormía en ella, extraño, desesperante

-¿Rukia? ¿Te pasa algo? Normalmente entras sin avisar…- dijo el chico abriendo la puerta, mirándola con extrañeza y burla en el rostro, pero sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos- ¿Qué quieres?

_No intentes parecer normal… vaya que eres idiota ¿no entiendes acaso que conmigo tus actuaciones no funcionan? Te conozco, Ichigo, mejor que tú mismo tal vez ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no me miras Ichigo?_

-¿Te vas a quedar toda la maldita noche ahí, enana? Porque mañana hay escuela y existe algo que se llama dormir ¿sabes?

-Yo… solo vengo a… darte esto…- _Idiota… ¿Qué me pasa? nunca había dudado frente a ningún hombre, frente a ninguna persona realmente ¿Cómo es posible que el primer hombre que me haga dudar sea este imbécil? Si Nii-sama me viera…_

-¿Quién eres?- la mira extrañado el pelinaranja, mientras sonríe burlonamente y comienza a zarandearla- ¿¡Quien eres y que hiciste con Rukia!?

-¡IDIOTA! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa Ichigo!?- grita furiosa la shinigami, dándole un doloroso golpe en las costillas provocando que el chico se retorciera del dolor- ¡No es momento para jueguitos!

-Perra…-susurra- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Rukia?

-¿Yo? ¡Yo no soy quien se ha portado extraña todo el día!- riño resentida la chica mirándole con el seño fruncido y cruzada de brazos- ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa a ti!?- el sustituto desapareció la sonrisa de su rostro al instante, ocultando su mirada bajo el flequito de rebelde cabellera naranja, invitando a pasar a una sorprendida shinigami- ¿Qué tienes Ichigo?

-Nada, no jodas Rukia…- contesto mientras se recostaba toscamente en la cama- es este maldito baile que se les ocurrió a las locas que tenemos como compañeras de clase…

-¿Por qué?- pregunto burlona la pelinegra, contenta de volver a tener una plática "normal" con el chico- ¿Al gran Ichigo Kurosaki le resulta imposible encontrar pareja?

-¡Cállate enana!-salto Ichigo mirándola enojado- y para que lo sepas, ya tengo pareja…

-¡Oh! ¿En serio Kurosaki-kun?-pregunto con su voz fingida, parpadeando angelicalmente, lo que a los ojos del chico la hacía verse mas aterradora que una centena de Menos Grandes- ¿Y se puede saber quién es la chica lo suficientemente loca como para aguantar a un niñato malhumorado toda la noche? Quisiera darle mis condolencias…

-Eres una…- el chico apretó los puños- al menos no sufriré tanto como el pobre de Renji, porque mira que soportarte una noche entera será una verdadera tortura

-Muy chistoso fresita-kun…- susurro resentida la joven, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- JAJA me matas de risa…- definitivamente, el sarcasmo era uno de los fuertes de Kuchiki Rukia

-Deberías tener más sentido del humor enana- se burlo el chico- aunque con ese hermano que te cargas, no me sorprende que no lo tengas

-¡Oye!- se quejo la chica- ¡No te metas con Nii-sama!

-¡Es que me jode que para todo metas a tu "querido Nii-sama"!

_En otro momento… estarías muerto Ichigo, pero me alegra estar así contigo, me gusta, porque así somos tú y yo ¿No? Así somos desde el primer momento en que nos vinos… y así me gusta a mi_

-Tú lo metiste a esta conversación Idiota

-Si… bueno… tú entiendes- el joven volteo la mirada con enfado, nuevamente esa enana mandona le había ganado la partida- ¿Qué querías?

-En realidad, Yuzu quería que terminaras de cenar- dijo señalando el plato, ahora frio, de comida que había traído- pero no creo que quieras comértelo frio

-No tengo hambre Rukia

-Pero no comiste nada…

-Estoy bien enana- un asomo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro- cuando me de hambre, bajare a comer algo, mientras tanto estoy bien- se miraron a los ojos, como siempre, no necesitaban palabras

-Vale, pero come algo o Yuzu se preocupará

-Si

-Hasta mañana Ichigo

-Que descanses Rukia

_-Patético Rukia_

_-Cállate… por ahora, todo está bien…_

_-Nada estará bien hasta que no estés con ese tonto… ¿Lo sabes no?_

_-El ya tiene a alguien…_

_-¿Y si lo de Orihime no fuera nada?_

_-Orihime siempre ha estado enamorada de él… aunque no fuera nada, ella es mi amiga, no puedo hacerle eso_

_-Pero Ichigo…_

_-¿Ahora suplicas? Vuelve a donde estas, mañana es el último día de clase antes del baile, y no quiera ir triste al Instituto…_

_-Iras triste todos los días, hasta que dejes de ser tan cobarde y le digas a Ichigo lo que sientes…_

_-Entonces, iré triste a la escuela durante mucho tiempo…_

--------

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¿Kuchiki-san estas escuchando?-pregunto preocupada Orihime, mirando fijamente a la morena, llevaba al menos 10 minutos tratando que de Rukia contestara a su pregunta sobre si debía mezclar ese nuevo saborizante de chocolate con sus alitas picantes… pero su amiga solamente miraba a la nada- ¿Kuchiki-san?

-¿Que pasa Orihime?

-¡Tatsuki-chan! ¡Kuchiki-san no me responde!- susurro la pelinaranja preocupada- ¿Acaso los extraterrestres le habrán comido la lengua?- se pregunto entre curioso y horrorizada- ¡No! ¡Kuchiki-san!

-¡Cálmate Orihime!-pidió la pelinegra suspirando, definitivamente esa chica no tiene remedio- escucha, no le comieron nada los extraterrestres… déjame ver a mi…

_-Rukia…_

_-No digas nada_

_-Pero… si tan solo hablaras con el… si acaso el sintiera lo mismo que tu…_

_-Ichigo no siente nada por mí, o al menos nada además de una buena amistad_

_-No puedes estar totalmente segura_

_-Lo estoy_

_-¿¡Porque!? ¡Maldita sea Rukia! Y si el…_

_-Creí haberte dicho que te largaras, no te necesito_

_-Pero Rukia…_

-Rukia-Tatsuki miro fijamente a su amiga, sinceramente, la morena comenzaba a preocuparla- ¿Rukia estás ahí? Rukia…

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Nada Tatsuki-san- susurro con una falsa sonrisa- solo estaba pensando en el baile de pasado mañana, es todo

-¡El baile! Ahora que lo mencionas… ¡Aun no tengo mi vestido!- dijo preocupada la pelinaranja- ¡Que haremos!

-Tranquilízate Hime-chan- sonriendo, la chica intento tranquilizar a su mejor amiga- mira ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a comprar los vestidos? Dado que yo tampoco tengo uno… y también ven tu Rukia, supongo que tampoco lo tienes ¿no?

-Pues… no, aun no tengo vestido- susurro con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas- ¡Pero Tatsuki-san! Creí que habías dicho que no querías ir al baile…

-No quería, pero paso… eh… algo importante- sonrió dulcemente- digamos que no habría otro motivo por el que soportaría tal tortura

-¿Tortura? Pero Tatsuki-chan… un baile es una oportunidad perfecta para declarártele al chico que te gusta… -exclamo la joven soñadoramente, suspiraba- imagínatelo… abriéndote la puerta de la hermosa limosina… con su traje de gala… sonriéndote con una mirada que solo te dedica a ti, tan hermoso…

_Suena lindo… cursi, demasiado cursi, pero suena realmente linda esta fantasía creada por Orihime, si tan solo Ichigo… ¡No! Ichigo jamás haría algo como eso, con nadie, o al menos no lo creo… por mas enamorada que pueda estar, Ichigo seguirá siendo el mismo necio testarudo penoso de siempre… mirando el lado amable, de la que me he salvado… pero pobre Inoue…_

-¡JA! Orihime-chan por favor… no se con quien vayas a ir tu, pero sinceramente, mi pareja se suicidaría si hiciera eso- hizo una mueca de asco- o lo mataría yo después de todo…

-¿Tu?- _Nunca lo había pensado… ¿Quién será la pareja de Tatsuki?_- ¿Pero con quien…?

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¿Entonces si iras con nosotras a comprar los vestidos?

-Eh… claro Orihime-chan jeje- _bueno, quizás me relaje salir de compras con las chicas… ¿Qué tipo de vestido me quedara? Nunca creí que ir a este tipo de eventos fuera tan complicado… ¿Qué se usa en estos casos? ¿No puedo llevar una falda? Las faldas son realmente cómodas, ¿no puedo llevar una de esas? Se lo preguntare a Ichigo…_

-¿A comprar vestidos?- pregunto extrañado el pelinaranja mirándola con el ceño fruncido, hacia media hora habían salido de la escuela, y ahora caminaban como siempre hacia la casa Kurosaki- ¿para qué quieres un maldito vestido Rukia?

-¡Como que para que idiota! Porque Tatsuki-san y Orihime-chan me dijeron que era necesario…

-¿Sabes? Debería evitar que pases tanto tiempo con Inoue y Tatsuki…- suspiro- ¿y se puede saber de dónde demonios piensas sacar el dinero para tu dichoso vestido?

-¡De tus ahorros! ¿No es obvio?

-¿¡QUE!? ¡JODER ENANA ¿PORQUE SIEMPRE DE MIS AHORROS?!

-¡¿Y de donde quieres que saque dinero Idiota?!

-¡Trabaja!

-¡Si claro! ¡Soy una shinigami Ichigo! No puedo perder tiempo por ahí…

-¡Es lo mismo que harás mañana! Solo perder tiempo…

-¿Harás? ¡Haremos!- corrigió la morena cruzándose de brazos frente al chico

-¿Perdón?

-Sí, **haremos** Ichigo… ¿o me piensas mandar sola a comprar el vestido mañana?

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿No ves que podría pasarme algo malo, Kurosaki-kun?- fingió un escalofrió, comportándose de esa manera como lo hacía la falsa Rukia… la que el sustituto odiaba

-¡Deja de hacer esa voz!

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso a Kurosaki-kun le molesta mi voz?- pestaño inocentemente

-¡Sabes que si! ¡Me pone los nervios de punta!

-¿Entonces iras mañana de compras conmigo?- pregunto la joven mirándole fijamente

-¡Va! Deja de fregar sabes que lo terminare haciendo- contesto evitando la mirada de la Kuchiki- pero no me hagas pasear por todas y cada una de las tiendas del centro comercial Rukia…

------------------------------------------------------

**Tomatazos, quejas, consejos, comentarios....**

**porfavor dejen reviews n.n**

**cuidense mucho!!!!**

**atte. Chappy**


	10. De compras

**Hola!!! espero que esten bien n.n yo por mi parte estoy mas que feliz!!!! YA SON VACACIONES!!!! jajaja xD espero tener mas tiempo para escribir con eso.... pero conociendoa mi familia... puede que no **

**Gracias a:**

**Uchiha Katze (la verdad si u.u pobre chica); Lulaa (jaja tienes razon es lindo, ademas, es una faceta de Ichigo que no se ve mucho (?)); Anita509 (jaja espero que te guste... no soy buena describiendo vestidos O.o pero hice un intento); story love (jajaja si pero ya son vacaciones!!! n.n los lunes ya no son problema...espero que te guste el capi); Ruichi-chan (me da gusto oir eso!!! jaja gracias por postear ahora que tienes cuenta, espero pronto leer algo tuyo); faiyaeien (aqui tienes la conti!!! n.n retrasada como siempre xD pero esta); MiStErY MaYu-ChAn (jajaj creme!!! me mori de la risa cuando lei tu comebtario... tienes razon!!! pero esa cara seria mas para hacerla poster!!!! xD te imaginas??); ichiruki-zr (gracas x postear, espero que te guste el capi)**

**Ahora de nuevo u.u Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo... a quien ya medio perdone xD**

10.- De compras

_Estúpida, maldita, desgraciada enana… ¿¡Que acaso no le dije que no quería recorrer TODAS las putas tiendas del centro comercial!? ¿¡Que le pasa a esta idiota!? ¡Esto es un martirio! Y además, tenía que venir Tatsuki… ¿Porque Tatsuki? ¡Maldición! De todas las personas en el mundo tenía que venir con Tatsuki e Inoue…_

_-¿De qué te quejas idiota? ¡Tú le dijiste que si!_

_-Calla, que tú no fuiste de mucha ayuda… ¡A ver! ¿Por qué no te quejaste ayer cuando se lo dije?_

_-¡¡Porque imagina las posibilidades!! ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no te gustaría ver a Rukia con vestido?_

_-Yo no dije eso…_

_-¿Entonces de que te quejas?_

_-De que por culpa de la enana, ahora tendré que soportar las burlas de Tatsuki, las indecisiones de Inoue y perderé todo el maldito día comprando un vestido inútil…_

-¡Oi Ichigo despierta!-grito la pequeña shinigami mirándolo enojada- ¡Eh! idiota deja de pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo ¡y ayúdame!

-Vale… no tienes que gritar-riño el pelinaranja malhumorado- ¿Pero para qué carajos quieren tantas cosas? ¿Que? ¿No les basta con las _miles_ de prendas de ropa que tienen en sus armarios?

-¿Eres idiota o te haces?-dijo sonriendo Tatsuki, quien miraba la escena como si de la película más graciosa se tratara- necesitamos encontrar un buen vestido Ichigo… aunque claro, con tu mal gusto, es normal que no lo comprendas…

-Eres una maldita Tatsuki-susurro el chico frunciendo aun más el ceño- además, llevamos todo el puto día viendo tiendas y no encuentran nada…

-¡Oh! Kurosaki-kun… ¿Qué es ese vocabulario?-se burlo Rukia con su vocecita actuada- si te viera tu padre…

-No metas al viejo en esto enana

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Tatsuki-chan! ¡¡Miren ahí esta!!- grito emocionada la pelinaranja apuntando a una modesta tienda en donde se podían apreciar una serie de vestidos elegantes, vestidos muy hermosos

-¿Esa es la tienda Orihime-chan? No parece muy grande…

-No te dejes llevar por las apariencias Rukia, es la mejor tienda de vestidos de noche que hay por aquí- aseguro la boxeadora dejando las bolsas que traía en el ya cargado Ichigo- ven, vamos a ver

-Vale- las tres jóvenes corrieron a la tienda con el sustituto refunfuñando detrás, decididamente, ese no era su día

_-Maldita enana esta me la paga…_

_-Y ahora la pregunta del millón… ¿Cuántas veces le has dicho lo mismo?_

_-Cierra el pico, estúpido hollow metido_

_-Oh vamos Kurosaki… ¿acaso no quieres ver a tu preciosa Rukia en un vestido de noche?_

_-Bueno…_

-Eh… tierra llamando a Kurosaki Ichigo…-se burlo la luchadora mientras golpeaba la cabeza al chico- ¿sabes? Deberías ser menos… eh… evidente

-¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas idiota?

-Vamos Ichigo… se que estas como idiota enamorado de Rukia pero tampoco tiene que caérsete la baba cada vez que la ves-_ estúpida hija de…_

-¡QUE! ¡¡ES UNA MENTIRA!!

-Si es una mentira Ichi… ¿Por qué gritas?-pregunto riendo- estas asustando a los niños Ichigo-señalo a un par de pequeños que, realmente muy asustados, intentaban a toda costa escapar de la mirada fulminante del pelinaranja

-Perra… ¿Me podrías explicar porque coño le dijiste a la enana que tenía que comprar un vestido?

-Vaya Ichigo… creí que hasta tu conocerías esa respuesta-se burlo- se necesita llevar vestido a un baile

-Si claro…

-Y además, pensé que te gustaría verla con vestido… ¿o me equivoco?-soltó una risita ante el sonrojo del pelinaranja- deja de quejarte, sabes que esto no me gusta más que a ti, pero es por **ti** por quien lo hago…

-¿Por mi? ¡Ja! ¿Por qué por mí?

-¿Porque será?- se quejo la pelinegra suspirando- vamos, si no quieres que en un arranque Orihime haga que Rukia compre toda la tienda

_Y pensar que ahora podría estar tranquilo en la casa… en lugar de estar esperando como idiota a que esas tres salgan de los vestidores ¿Por qué tardaran tanto? ¿¡Que!? ¿Tanto rollo es probarse un maldito vestido?_

-Kurosaki-kun… ¿Te gusta este vestido?- la dulce y cálida voz de Inoue lo saco de sus vacilaciones, la miro fijamente son poder evitar poner especial atención a los detalles de su rostro y su cuerpo, no había porque negarlo, era hermosa.

Esa sonrisa tierna y dulce, los ojos cálidos, sus labios… la pelinaranja era preciosa ante los ojos de Ichigo y de cualquier hombre que se jactara de serlo, pero el shinigami sustituto no pudo dejar de pensar, que Rukia era muchísimo más hermosa, entendía el porqué Ishida estaba como un idiota por Inoue, y estaba seguro que se divertiría de lo lindo al ver al Quincy babeando por su amiga en el baile, pero la imagen de Rukia no consiguió salir de su cabeza, su pequeña shinigami era para él la mujer más hermosa, perfecta, valiente y necia que conocía, y apostaría su vida a que eso era lo que lo hacía amarla tanto…

_-Joder Ichigo… eres un maldito tío cursi_

_-¡Mierda! Que tú quisiste venir…_

_-Pero no creí que te pondrías filosófico…_

_-¿Quieres que te vuelva a partir la cara?_

_-Mi cara es __**tu**__ cara Kurosaki… recuérdalo…_

_-Estúpido hollow_

-¿Kurosaki-kun?

-¿Ah? ¡Sí! Perdona Inoue…- la miro con una sincera sonrisa- ¿Qué me decías?

-¿Qué si te gusta este vestido?-sonriendo, se dio vuelta para que el sustituto lograra ver en su extensión el precioso vestido color celeste, no era muy largo, le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y tenía un escote algo pronunciado arriba

_Oh si…ese idiota de Ishida va a estar babeando toda la noche…_

-Se te ve bien Inoue- el nunca había sido de palabras, Inoue lo sabía, así que agradeció infinitamente el esfuerzo de Ichigo por decir algo amable

-Wow… ¿Ichigo Kurosaki le dijo un piropo a alguien? ¡Es el fin del mundo!-se burlo la pelinegra saliendo del vestidor, poseía un vestido color rojo intenso con una abertura en una de las piernas, que le daba vuelo y una apariencia nebulosa al vestido, por la parte de arriba poseía un solo tirante por el brazo derecho

-¡Tatsuki-chan que linda!-salto Inoue felizmente- ¡te ves preciosa!

-Gracias Hime-chan- sonrió e Ichigo tuvo que aceptar que, aunque nunca jamás lo diría, Tatsuki se miraría preciosa esa noche- y tu… ¿no vas a decir nada?

-Primero déjame salir del shock en el que me dejo verte vestida de mujer por primera vez desde los 4 años…

-Idiota-fue lo único que dijo antes de propinarle una patada, que si bien no fue con intención de lastimar, al sustituto le dolió

-¿Y Kuchiki-san?

-Aun no termina Orihime, creo que quiere salir ya arreglada

-¿Para qué?- bufo el shinigami sin darle importancia- aunque se tarde una eternidad… seguirá siendo la enana-

-¡Que descubrimiento Kurosaki!

-No jodas Tatsuki

-¡Estoy lista!-grito la voz de la morena desde la puerta

-¡Sal Kuchiki-san! Te estamos esperando…-Rukia salió lentamente tras el vestidor, con un delatador sonrojo en las mejillas y una sonrisa radiante

_-¡¡¡¡Wow!!!! ¿Esa es Rukia? Dios que sexy se ve con el vestido…_

_-….._

_-Aunque supongo que se verá mejor sin el… hm… ¿Ichigo? ¿Ichigo estás ahí?_

_-……_

_-¿Kurosaki Ichigo?_

_-……._

_-Tierra llamando a Kurosaki Ichigo…_

_-……_

_-¡¡Kurosaki!! Carajo no es divertido estar aquí si no te enfadas ¿sabías?_

Ichigo se había quedado sin habla… la imagen frente a sus ojos su parecer era muchísimo más hermosa que cualquier otra existente, la pequeña chica adoradora de chappys se paseaba frente a él como una verdadera reina, por no decir una diosa, poseía un corto vestido negro delgado que hacia un precioso contraste con la piel de blanco puro, como el de la luna plateada en una noche oscura, tenia adornos en plata y una abertura en la pierna derecha que Ichigo no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada deseando ver más, la tela se ceñía a su cintura, sus pequeños y redondos pechos casi imperceptibles con el uniforme escolar ahora estaban perfectamente a la vista del sustituto, que como buen hijo de Isshin Kurosaki no tardo en preguntarse si se sentirían tan suaves al tacto como se veían, el vestido comenzaba con do delgados tirantes que al parecer le quedaban algo grandes a la chica, o eso pensó el pelinaranja al ver la provocativa manera en la que uno de ellos caía por el blanco hombro de la morena

-¡Kuchiki-san esta hermosa!- grito emocionada la pelinaranja

-Gracias Orihime-san…-contesto apenada la joven

-Orihime tiene razón Rukia… te ves preciosa-sonrió la luchadora dándole un codazo a su mejor amigo- ¿no crees Ichigo?

_Perra_

-Como sea-contesto tratando se sonar indiferente, pero no pudo evitar volver a recorrer a Rukia con la mirada, poniendo ahora especial atención, a sus deliciosos labios- ¿ya terminaron? Estoy harto de tantas tiendas…

-Eres un quejumbroso Ichigo no aguantas nada- se quejo la shinigami nerviosa, esa mirada de Ichigo la inquietaba, el joven nunca la había mirado de esa forma tan intensa, se sentía como analizada por rayos x, y al encontrarse con esos ojos chocolate había visto un brillo extraño del cual nunca antes se había percatado ¿deseo? ¿Lujuria? Pensarlo la aterraba, pero eso era exactamente lo que había visto en los ojos de Ichigo…

_-¿Ya despertaste imbécil?_

_-No me jodas y regresa con Zangetsu_

_-¡Pero si hasta el viejo esta aquí! Creo que pensó que al fin te habíamos perdido… con eso de que te quedaste ido_

_-¿Zangetsu?_

_-Ichigo… ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Nada viejo tu también vuelve a dónde estabas, joder ¿Qué acaso ya no puedo ni mirar a gusto?_

_-¿Mirar? Mira pequeño shinigami, hay diferencia a mirar y a querer desnudarla con la mirada…_

_-¡Cállate! ¡Ni que fuera tan pervertido como tú y el viejo!_

_-Ichigo… mi querido y tarado Ichigo… ¿Aun no entiendes que somos UNO? Yo siento lo que tú sientes, me gusta lo que a ti te gusta y, al menos por ahora, __**deseo**__ lo que tú deseas…_

_-Eso es mentira_

_-En realidad Ichigo, es una gran verdad_

_-¿¡Tu también!?_

_-Mira niño… hazme caso solo por una vez, hoy al llegar a casa la llevas a tu cuarto, la metes a tu cama y…_

_-¡QUE COÑO! ¡NO VOY A HACER ESO!_

_-Pues te jodes_

_-Ichigo… creo que deberías…_

_-¡No! ¿Saben qué? ¡Estoy harto de sus consejos! Regresen por donde vinieron ¡AHORA!_

-Ichigo, es hora de irnos

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?

-Parece que se te han muerto varias neuronas hoy… es hora de volver a casa- se burlo la chica mirándole con los brazos cruzados

-¿Dónde están Tatsuki e Inoue?

-Como no despertabas, se adelantaron a la heladería… a apropósito Ichigo- le sonrió- quiero un helado

-Ya te compre tu maldito vestido

-¡Mentira! ¡Lo compre yo!

-¡Pero con MI dinero!

-¡Esas son pequeñeces!-sonrió Rukia jalando a Ichigo de la camisa fuera de la tienda- oye… ¿Crees que a Renji le guste el vestido?

_¡MIERDA! ¡ME OLVIDE DE RENJI!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Les gusto??? pofavor no se olviden de postear**

**espero que esten bien!!!!**

**atte. **

**Chappy**


	11. Noche de Baile

**Hola a tods!!!!!!! gracias x sus reviews y por la enorme paciencia que han tenido conmigo... dado a unos problemitas familiares no tuve tiempo de hacer nada por este fic en mis vacaciones de Semana Santa (que ni se sintieron T.T) y desde entonces no me habia visitado mi querida inspiracion espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como los otros... y si no, espero que al menos se diviertan leyendo las cursilerias de una fantica.**

**Agradecimiento especial para:**

**story love (gracias x tu comentario!!! siempre me matan de risa xD jaja si, ese hollow me fascina xD creo que me he enamorado de nuevo... ojala tmb te guste este capitulo); Uchiha Katze (que le vamos a hacer? Ichigo es un tonto insensible ¬¬ no se merece ni el sacrificio de Tatsuki pero asi nos gusta no? xD); RukiaxUchiha (jajaja si yo = O.o pero al final del capi me acorde xD, espero que te guste el baile); Anita509 (gracias x dejar tu coment... jaja es que era demasiado injusto que el hollow apareciera en casi todos los capitulos y Zangetsu no n.n hay que ser justos jeje); Euphrasie Elessar (jajaja que bueno que te gusto esa parte!!!! es de ms favoritas xD ojala te guste tambien el siguiente capitulo); A.C. Akasuna (que bueno que pudiste leer los dos capitulos!!!! me alegra que te hayan gustado ambos n.n espero que este tmb te guste, aunque sea mas dramatico); Lulaa (ya llego el baile!!!! ojala te guste); faiyaeien (jaja es que en algun lado tenian que estar!!!! siendo hijo de Isshin debia haberle heredado algo no? xD); mayura23 (gracias x tu comentario, ojala te gusta tambien este capitulo); MiStErY MaYu-ChAn (jajaj tienes toda la razon!!! imaginate las posibilidades de poner una camaria en el cuarto de Ichigo!!! O.o con todas esas noches solito con Rukia.... bueno.... ya cambiemos de tema xD, si vendemos el poster Tamaño terreno valdio de Ichigo con cara de estipidizado.... podriamos comprar los derechos de Ichigo y Rukia y oficializar el IchiRuki O.o? xD no hagas caso estoy loca); kuchiki goddess (jajaja nada mas encuentro la tienda y te lo mando O.o jeje supongo que Ichigo ha de estar pensando igual que tu... hm... no es mala idea xD); Naoko tendo (gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer el fic n.n me alegra que te haya gustado esa parte... me moria de risa mientras me la imaginaba xD ojala te guste el siguiente capitulo).**

**Aviso: Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo quien disfruta haciendo sufrir a sus fans T.T**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

11.- Noche de baile

_Esto de los bailes es demasiado complicado… vestidos, aretes, maquillaje… que combina con esto, que combina con aquello… ¿Por qué las chicas humanas pierden el tiempo en cosas como estas? No tiene ningún sentido… además, Yuzu se empeño en ponerme estas estúpidas cosas en el cabello y estos zapatos que parecen plataformas ¿¡Como demonios voy a poder perseguir a un hollow vestida de esta forma!? Esto fue una muy mala idea…_

_Y luego, este idiota cabello de zanahoria no deja de llamar… "¡ENANA APURATE!" o "¡ENANA SI NO BAJAS EN CINCO MINUTOS TE VOY A DEJAR!" bueno… no tendría que esperarme si no se hubiera empeñado en primer lugar a llevarme el al baile, digo, Renji dijo que podría venir por mi… ¡Pero no! ¡Al imbécil de Ichigo se le ocurrió que no sería bueno que lo vieran entrar a la casa! ¿Por qué demonios no habrá querido?_

-¡RUKIA! ¡JODER BAJA DE UNA VEZ O IRE A POR TI! ¡ENANA!- estaba furioso, demasiado furioso ¿Qué tanto podría tardarse una chica en arreglarse? El estaba listo al menos hace una hora…

-¡Ya voy imbécil! Joder Ichigo por eso nadie te aguanta…

_¿Y este idiota que se cree para andar diciéndome a MÍ que hacer? ¡Yo soy una Kuchiki maldita sea! No puede intentar siquiera… ¡wow! E-este… ¿Este es Ichigo? Dios nunca lo había visto tan… es demasiado…_

-¡¡KAWAII!! ¡¡MI ADORADA TERCERA HIJA SE VE DEMASIADO SEXY!! ¡¡Y EL ATOLONDRADO DE MI HIJO MAYOR HACE CON ELLA UNA HERMOSA PAREJA!! ¡¡¡OH MASAKI, SOY TAN FELIZ!!!

-¡CALLA VIEJO! ¿¡CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ME MOLESTES!?- recrimino el sustituto, portaba un sencillo traje de etiqueta color negro sobre una camisa blanca, con un par de botones desabrochados, la corbata mal puesta y el saco abierto a medio poner… aunque no parecía importarle en demasía.

En cambio, a Rukia si le importaba. A sus ojos, ese idiota pelinaranja se veía de un atractivo inimaginable, sentía sus piernas temblar y su corazón palpitar como si acabara de correr un maratón, observo detenidamente como Ichigo golpeaba a su padre, poniendo especial atención a su rostro, su característico seño, mas fruncido de lo usual por el enfado, sus ojos color avellana que lograban transportarla a otro mundo, diferente al mundo humano o la Sociedad de Almas. Recorrió con la mirada el pedazo de piel que podía verse en la abertura de su camisa, su piel bronceada, su bien formado pecho. Seguía perdida en su laguna mental por la figura de su compañero cuando escucho una voz que la llamaba.

-Te ves muy bien, Rukia-chan- susurro la pelinegra menor- también Ichi-nii se ve muy bien… no le hizo mucha gracia ponerse un traje de etiqueta, pero se ve realmente bien… ¿no, Rukia?

_Esta niña siempre logra meterme en apuros… ¿Qué espera que le conteste? "Si Karin, tienes razón, Ichigo se ve tan guapo esta noche que dan ganas de comérselo a besos…" ¡Joder Karin! ¿¡Eso quieres que te diga!?_

_-Bueno, si lo hicieras, no sería más que la pura verdad…_

_-Joder… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te largues? Vete, no te necesito…_

_-¡Ah no! Eso sí que no querida… no me iré hasta ver el papelón que haces esta noche con Renji en la fiesta_

_-¿¡Quieres dejar a Renji!? ¡Dios que no pasa nada! Solo…_

_-Solo vas a besarlo, besarlo en medio de toda esa gente en el baile, pero no, no es nada…_

_-Cierra la boca_

_-No puedes callar a tu conciencia Rukia Kuchiki_

_-¡JA! ¿Quieres apostar?_

-Enana… ¡Rukia! ¿¡Demonios en que tanto piensas!? Vamos a llegar tarde- se quejo el chico intentando por todos los medios no ver a la pelinegra, acababa de dejar a su padre inconsciente en el suelo bajo los cuidados de la buena Yuzu, pero debía admitir que el viejo pervertido había tenido razón en algo… ¡Rukia se veía endemoniadamente sexy esa noche!- Anda… vamos apúrate

-Vaya que eres desesperado… Kurosaki-kun- susurro con su vocecita de escuela mientras bajaba con calma las escaleras, utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no perderse de nuevo en el cuerpo de Ichigo

-¡Que no hables en ese tono! ¡Me pone nervioso!- soltó sin pensar mientras esperaban el taxi fuera de la casa, después de despedirse de las gemelas

-¡Oh! ¿Yo pongo nervioso a Kurosaki-kun?-se burlo la morena sonriendo- ¡No sabía que Kurosaki-kun pensara esas cosas sobre mi!

-Cállate enana no estoy de humor para tus estupideces, es temprano

-No importa si es temprano o tarde Ichigo, tu nunca has tenido sentido del humor

-¿Quisieras cerrar la boca de una maldita vez? ¡Dios! Siento tanta lastima por Renji…

-Al menos Renji tiene a quien llevar

-Ya te lo dije Rukia, si tengo pareja para esta noche

-Si Claro... no lo creeré hasta que lo vea Ichigo

-Pues hasta entonces deja de molestar, no tengo ganas de oírte Rukia…

_Me pregunto… ¿Quién será la pareja de Ichigo? No es que dude que pueda conseguir una, no, maldita sea sé perfectamente que la mitad de las chicas de la escuela se mueren por tener aunque sea una plática con el... ¡Es más! En nuestro grupo, un 90% de las chicas quieren estar con él… pero… ¿A quien realmente tendría Ichigo tanta confianza para invitarla al baile? ¿Quién sería lo suficientemente importante como para que Ichigo le invitara? ¿Orihime? Seguramente es Orihime… porque es su novia ¿no? Si, si salió con alguien, seguro esa persona es Orihime, ahora viene mi verdadero problema… ¿Cómo demonios podría soportar estar viendo toda la noche a Ichigo siendo un caballero con Orihime? No quiero ver eso… no lo soportaría…_

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Kurosaki-kun!-grito felizmente una vocecita detrás de ellos

-Hola Inoue-saludo el pelinaranja sin mucho ánimo, apenas mirando a la pelinaranja, Orihime se veía hermosa esa noche, tenía el cabello agarrado en un precioso moño que dejaba salir una que otra hebra finamente rizada, poseía un maquillaje leve con brillos en los ojos, infantil de alguna forma, pero no se podía negar que estaba precios- ¿van llegando?

-¡Sí! Kurosaki-kun te ves muy bien-dijo sonrojada- ¡Y Kuchiki-san te vez hermosa! ¡Me encanta tu peinado y tu maquillaje!

-Jeje, gracias Orihime-murmuro avergonzada la joven- tú también te ves preciosa

-¡Gracias! Espero que Ishida-kun crea lo mismo- susurro para sí la joven, con una tierna mirada de esperanza- ¿Crees que le guste así, Kuchiki-san?

-¡Claro! Espera… ¿gustarle a Ishida?-la morena estaba confundida ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver Ishida en todo esto?

-Si… es que… ¡Estamos saliendo!-confeso alegremente- ¡llevamos un mes saliendo! Perdona por no decirte nada, Kuchiki-san pero no queríamos decírselo a nadie… ¡No sabes la vergüenza que pase cuando se lo conté a Tatsuki-chan y a Kurosaki-kun!-le sonrió con culpa, sin notar la mirada estupefacta de la shinigami- pero es que tenía que pedirle ayuda para el regalo de aniversario de Ishida-kun… Kurosaki-kun fue muy amable al acompañarme a comprarlo

-No fue nada Inoue, ya te lo dije- dijo el sustituto entre cansado y divertido- además, no te preocupes… ese kit de costura que le compraste le va a fascinar, ya sabes cómo es, por otro lado, tendría que estar ciego para que no le gustaras esta noche ¡no sabes la cara de idiota que poner cuando estas cerca!

-¿En serio crees eso, Kurosaki-kun?

-Por supuesto- _Ahora sí, no entiendo nada de nada… si Orihime está saliendo con Ishida ¿Eso significa que no es la pareja de Ichigo?_

-Perdona el retraso, Inoue-san- susurro el Quincy llegando sorpresivamente, llevaba un traje de gala color blanco puro, con una camisa negra y la corbata arreglada- buenas noches Kuchiki-san, luces preciosa esta noche, y tu Kurosaki, arréglate la camisa ¿quieres? Das mala reputación al lugar…

-Jodete Ishida

-Siempre evitando la verdad con tus groserías… ¿Cuándo vas a madurar Kurosaki?-se volteo hacia su cita y sonrió galante- ¿Nos vamos Inoue-san?

-Claro Ishida-kun…- y con un gesto, se despidieron de sus amigos y se adentraron en el salón

-Siento lastima por ella… soportar al traumado de Ishida será peor que soportarte a ti…-comento el shinigami preparándose mentalmente para el golpe de la morena, pero tal acción nunca llego- ¿Rukia?

-Solo… hay algo que no entiendo…-susurro con inocencia mirándolo a los ojos- si no es Orihime… ¿entonces con quién demonios viniste al baile Ichigo?

-¡Ah! Era eso…-coloco sus manos en los bolsillos del traje, evitando la mirada de Rukia mientras un ligero tono rojizo cubría su rostro- es fácil, vine con…

-¡Ichigo! Mierda todavía que me sacrifico en venir contigo y no llegas temprano…-se quejo la pelinegra mirando al chico cruzada de brazos, tenía el cabello arreglado graciosamente en punta, y la cara cubierta de una leve capa de maquillaje… un brazalete de plata se veía en su brazo y una sonrisita burlona en su rostro, también ella se veía preciosa

-¿Qué tú haces el sacrificio de venir conmigo? ¡Ja! Déjame te recuerdo quien invito a quien Tatsuki…

-Déjame te recuerdo el porqué te invite Ichigo…

-Perra

-Egocéntrico- la luchadora sonrió alegremente a Rukia- ¿ves? te dije que te verías hermosa con ese vestido… ¿no es verdad Ichigo?

-Como sea

-Que poco sociable eres, Kurosaki-kun

-¡Ya enana, te dije que no estoy de humor!

-Tú nunca tienes humor de nada-se quejo Tatsuki empujándolo- ¡Vamos Ichigo! Quiero aunque sea tomar ponche…

-¡Ah! Bien, deja… ¡Ah, no empujes Tatsuki!

_Así que… Tatsuki-chan… ¿Es ella no? Tatsuki-chan es con quien viniste al baile… ¿Por qué?_

-Rukia

-¿Renji?-_ ¿Cuándo llego? ¡Bah, que importa! Vaya… nunca había visto a Renji… bueno… ¡así! ¿Quién demonios le habrá prestado ese traje? ¿Urahara? No, ese tacaño no le prestaría nada a menos que pudiera sacar MUCHO provecho de la situación… ¿y que provecho sacaría el de este baile? Bueno… después de todo, Urahara Kisuke no se define por su cordura…_-¡te ves genial!

-Jajaja gracias…-sonrió, el pelirrojo portaba un elegante traje negro muy parecido al de Ichigo, y con la misma característica desarreglada de su amigo, aunque con pequeñas diferencias; la camisa blanca estaba desfajada, las mangas del chaleco dobladas hacia adentro y parecía que nadie había podido convencerlo de llevar una corbata… su cabello, normalmente atado, se encontraba ahora suelto y peinado, cosa que a la shinigami le dio mucha gracia- tu también te ves bien… de hecho, cualquiera que no te conociera tan bien como yo te diría linda…

-¡Oh! Abarai-kun me quiere hacer sonrojar

-Cállate Rukia-hizo una mueca- ahora veo porque Ichigo se queja tanto de esa vocecita de "no rompo un plato" que usas en la escuela…

-Como digas Renji… ¿quieres entrar ya a la fiesta? Porque no pienso quedarme todo el maldito baile aquí afuera... hace frio ¿sabes?

-Es que no me has dejado hacer nada…-dijo rodando los ojos, para después ofrecer caballerosamente su brazo a la morena- ¿Tendría el honor de contar con su hermosa compañía esta noche, Kuchiki Rukia?

-Por supuesto que sí, sería un honor-paso su brazo por el del chico-Abarai Renji

Con una sonrisita cómplice, ambos entraron al hermoso salón. Si bien Rukia jamás había asistido a una fiesta de ese tipo en su vida, la decoración la dejo extasiada: miles de globos, tiras de papel decorado, tenues luces, adornos, carteles y demás, adornaban el hermoso salón cuadrado que bajo la tenue luz azulada, daba la sensación de encontrarse en una iluminada noche de luna llena. Un poco más allá, hacia el interior, se veía la puerta que daba al patio trasero, iluminado también con luces color dorado junto a la preciosa fuente. Hermoso.

-Esto se ve bien ¿no?-comento el pelirrojo con ternura, al verla tan entretenida- ¿Quieres bailar un rato?

La pelinegra asintió sin dudar mientras Renji la dirigía a la pista de baile. Sonaba una canción romántica, mas sin embargo con ritmo suficiente para no tener que bailar tan pegados el uno al otro. Renji la llevaba como si de una muñequita se tratase, delicadamente, guiaba sus pasos indicándole los movimientos correctos con sus brazos, cada uno ubicado a un lado de la cadera de la pelinegra. Rukia sonreía, alegre, tierna, estar en los brazos de Renji le hacía recordar tantas cosas de su pasado, su niñez, sus sueños, el cómo lucharon juntos, hombro con hombro… él como la protegía… porque ese Shinigami pelirrojo, terco y a veces chistoso, había sido uno de los hombres más importantes en su vida, y con él se sentiría siempre protegida.

_Gracias Renji… gracias por todo…_

-Oi, Rukia…-susurro el joven a su oído, nervioso- ya se acerca la hora… ¿segura que quieres seguir con esto?

-Si…

-Bueno, vamos- delicadamente, Renji encamino a su amiga hacia el patio trasero, invitándola a sentarse junto a la fuente. El pelirrojo se dedico a mirar la Luna llena que brillaba en el cielo rodeada de las miles de estrellas, la noche perfecta, pero Rukia había bajado la mirada hacia el suelo dudosa.

_No puedo creer que este tan nerviosa maldición… después de todo es un beso, un simple beso. Díganme ¿Qué de malo puede haber en que yo le dé un beso a Renji? ¿Qué de malo podría tener si es mi primer beso? El es como mi hermano, mi familia, no podría tenerle más confianza a ningún otro chico… ¡Joder es que no entiendo! ¡Soy una Shinigami con un demonio! ¡Un miembro de la casa noble Kuchiki! ¡Por todos los cielos he matado miles de Hollows y Menos Grandes! ¡Me enfrente a los putos arrancares! ¡No puedo estar temblando como una niñita adolescente con su primer beso, NO PUEDO!_

-Rukia… aun puedes arrepentirte… si no quieres yo…

-Si quiero

-Pero Rukia…

-Prometiste que me ayudarías Renji-le recordó la shinigami, uniendo sus preciosos ojos violáceos a la oscura mirada de su mejor amigo, esa mirada Renji la conocía bastante bien… estaba decidida- pero si es tanto problema darme…

-Sabes que no ese no es el problema Rukia-susurro con la voz ronca

-Lo sé…

-Me siento un traidor… y un aprovechado, siento que me aprovecho de ti

-Fui yo quien te lo pidió Renji, de nadie será la culpa sino mía… está bien-murmuro acercándose mas al pelirrojo, colocando una de sus manos de porcelana sobre la mejilla de su amigo, aun sin despegar el contacto de miradas- no es tu culpa… solo… hazlo de una vez Renji

-Rukia…-despacio, demasiado lento, fue acercando el rostro a la cara de la shinigami. Rukia estaba sonrojada. La imagen que Renji tenía frente suyo era realmente bella, mas sin embargo no quería contemplarla, no quería pensar. Sabía que si lo hacía terminaría arrepintiéndose de ayudar a Rukia con un estúpido plan que solo conseguiría hacer mas pleito entre esos dos orgullosos y estúpidos shinigamis. Suavemente, como si temiera romper aquellos labios prohibidos la beso. Sentía la respiración de Rukia sobre su boca mientras le daba suaves caricias con sus labios, pero para alivio suyo, Renji no sintió nada.

Rukia por su parte, solo respondía por inercia, sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho. Nada. El beso que Renji le daba en esos momentos era dulce, si, placentero, si, pero no le hizo sentir absolutamente nada… y para su desgracia una parte de su mente estaba segura, de que si el sustituto estuviera en el lugar que ocupaba Abarai las cosas serian completamente diferentes…

_Ichigo…_

¡Crack! El sonido de un vidrio al romperse hizo que los jóvenes se separaran como si una fuerza los hubiera empujado uno lejos del otro. Ahí, parado como si lo hubieran hipnotizado, estaba el shinigami sustituto Ichigo Kurosaki. El pelinaranja paso la mirada a Renji, quien no pudo más que evitar los orbes avellana, para después dirigirla a Rukia, a quien se le cerró un nudo en la garganta en cuanto lo miro… dolor, traición, eso era lo único que reflejaba la mirada de Ichigo… se sentía traicionado.

_No… no me veas así… tú no…_

Sin decir más, el joven salió corriendo del lugar.

-Ichigo…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Les gusto? No les gusto? es importante saberlo!!!!!**

**porfavor dejen un review y diganme sus comentarios**

**cuidense mucho n.n**

**atte.**

**Chappy**


	12. Confesiones

**Hola!!!!! Primero que nada, si hay alguien aqui que lea "Contrato Nupcial" (y si no me gustaria que le dieran un vistaso a ver que piensan n.n) quiero aclarar que NO LO HE ABANDONADO, solamente... la inspiracion esta de vacaciones ¬¬ y no se cuando se le ocurra regresar... mientras, aqui tengo el ultimo (o penultmo???) capitulo del fic... gracias a todas aquellas personas que lo leyeron y a las nuevas personas que lo empezaron a leer tmb n.n sin ustedes... bueno, no habria pasado del segundo capitulo xD**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**rromy (no!!! no mueras!!!! xD si... Rukia es mala pero todo se solucionara n.n); story love (jajaja genial!!! ya me puedo ir a trabajar a Televisa xD jaja el beso era... un mal necesario xD me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capitulo jeje y en cuanto al porque... lo que pasa es que sin presion Ichigo no funciona u.u ha que presionar un poquito... ¡ojala te guste el desenlace!); ichirukifangirl123 (jajaja genial! debio ser bueno O.o gracias x tu comentario... ¡aqui tienes la continuacion!); RukiaxUchiha (aqui te dejo la parte de Ichigo... pero como que me salio muy OoC u.u no soy buena haciendo de Ichigo... pero ojala les guste n.n); Lulaa (la solucion llego n.n ojala no te decepcione); Euphrasie Elessar (jajaja Anayi-chan me das miedo!!! O.o no... mentira xD bueno un poco jeje, espero que te guste el capitulo... ¡ya se nos acabaron las vacaciones forzadas! T.T); kuchiki goddess (O.o a nadie le gusto ese beso... xD pero tranquila, a mi tampoco u.u y no son necesarias las amenazas O.o jajajaj todo se soluciona, ya lo veras n.n); Ichiru95 (tranquila! n.n aki esta la continuacion!!!!); Naoko tendo (si yo tmb u.u pero no puedo lastimar (mucho xD) a Renji... lo necesito vivo!!! O.o); ichiruki-zr (jajaja sorry x decepcionar a tu parte perver n.n pero no en este episodio.... [a lo mejor luego si *.*] jaja ojala te guste); rukia13 (bueno, hasta Rukia Kuchiki tiene sus delirios tontos u.u espero te guste la colucion de este problema); Flerasgard (hola!!! que bueno que hayas seguido el fic n.n y no te apures... yo tarde 2 años despues de descubrir esta pagina en hacer la cuenta [wow... en serio soy floja O.o] pero que esperabas? el orgullo... identica a Byakuya u.u); suskyUchiha (O.o morir?? no!!!! xD no mueras tu tampoco... aki te dejo el capi xD); MiStErY MaYu-ChAn (ves??? es una gran idea!!! las ichirukistas del mundo nos darian muchas ganancias xD jajaja y no t apures... no me he pasado al lado oscuro (?) e fic es 100% ICHIRUKI!!!!!! y en cuanto al beso de Renji... lo digo, de alguna forma habia que convencer a Ichigo de dar su brazo a torcer u.u); A.C. Akasuna (jajaja tendras que hacer fila O.o tambien seria un buen negocio... hm... "Fila para consolar a Ichigo Kurosaki"....); Anita509 (si, Rukia fue mala... pero en este capitulo lo enmienda O.o); Victoria Gloss (jaja a mi tambien!!! se ve tan lindo celoso xD ojala te guste el capitulo); Uchiha Katze (O.o ya te lo he dicho... me matan xD aunque Rukia si se merece unos cuantos regaños.... por tontita u.u); eiko298 (jaja bienvenida!!!! me alegra que te gustara mi fic... ¡y Bleach! esta genial n.n pero no te apures... todo se soluciona a su manera).**

**¡GRACIAS A TODS USTEDES!**

**Disclaimer: ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen... pero la historia es mia n.n**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

12.- Confesiones

_No… no es verdad… no puede ser… ¡Mierda Kurosaki admítelo! Sabias que pasaría ¿no? Sabía que Rukia… pero maldita sea nunca me dijeron que… dolería tanto…_

Ichigo salió corriendo ante la escena, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos tan grande que estaba seguro que si no salía de ese lugar explotaría. Quería matarlo, destrozar a Renji Abarai por su atrevimiento, arrancarle todos y cada uno de sus miembros lentamente mirando cómo se retorcía… y por otro lado, quería matarse a sí mismo, el dolor de sentir su corazón quebrándose ante tal escena era muchísimo más intenso que cualquier herida de guerra que pudiera haberse hecho en sus peleas como shinigami. Pero no lloraría, no ahí, no frente a ella…

-¿Ichigo?-la joven intento seguir al lastimado chico hacia la salida- ¡Ichigo!

-Déjalo, Arisawa-san

-¿Ishida?-el peliazul había detenido a Tatsuki antes de que esta pudiera seguir al sustituto- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué…?

-Si Kurosaki salió corriendo de esa manera-susurro el de lentes tristemente- la respuesta solo puede ser una…

-Kuchiki-san…-la voz de Orihime los hizo voltear violentamente, Rukia miraba como hipnotizada el lugar por donde acababa de salir el pelinaranja, tenía los ojos llorosos y desolados, con una mano en su pecho

-Te dije que esto pasaría…-Rukia no lo miro, pero Renji supo que lo había escuchado- bien, ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es salir a buscarlo y decirle la verdad antes de que a ese imbécil se le ocurra hacer algo realmente estúpido…

-Renji…

-Hey, está bien-le sonrió inspirándole confianza- ve a buscarlo…

-Búscalo en el rio-susurro la luchadora- lo más probable es que este ahí-con una sonrisa, agradeció a Tatsuki y a Renji y salió corriendo del salón

-Ishida-kun… ¿crees que Kuchiki-san y Kurosaki-kun arreglen sus problemas?-pregunto preocupada la pelinaranja recibiendo a cambio, una mirada tranquila de su novio

-Si alguien puede tratar con Ichigo, esa es Rukia- y dándole la mano, la condujo de nuevo a la pista de baile

-Bueno… dado que me quede sin pareja…-el pelirrojo se rasco la cabeza y suspiro-¿quieres bailar conmigo Arisawa?

-No se me antoja ser tu compensación Abarai-respondió mordazmente la pelinegra

-Anda… tu tampoco tienes pareja, no te pongas pesada Arisawa-la miro con el seño fruncido

-No- Tatsuki le dirigió una sonrisa burlona

-Por favor…-pidió de nuevo Renji, hastiado- ¿Tatsuki?

-Hm… bueno, si no hay nada mejor…-burlándose de la mirada ofendida del Shinigami, lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a la pista- acepto… Renji

El joven sonrió levemente.

* * *

Corría por las oscuras y silenciosas calles de Karakura como alma que lleva el diablo, llevaba así desde que salió del baile. No tenía ganas de ir a su casa, no tenía ganas de ir a ningún lado, solo quería perderse, olvidarse por completo de todo y de todos… de ella

_-¡Mira que eres imbécil Kurosaki! ¿¡Porque demonios no mataste al idiota de Renji ahí mismo!? ¿¡Ves!? ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que si no hacías algo nos la iban a quitar…!_

_-¡CALLATE! NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA TUS ESTUPIDECES AHORA ¡¡¡LARGATE!!!_

_-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo idiota? ¡No te atrevas a llorar! ¿Me oyes? ¡NO VAS A LLORAR POR UNA MUJER!_

_-¿¡Sabes lo que es esa mujer para mi imbécil!? ¡QUE IMPORTA SI LLORO POR ELLA! ¡A TI NO TE IMPORTA!_

Se sentó de golpe en el pasto, mientras con ambas manos se tomaba la cabeza como si se le estuviera partiendo del dolor. Quería que se callara, quería que dejara de molestarlo tan solo por esa noche… solo quería dormir, que nadie le hablara, que nadie le buscara… no al menos hasta haber aceptado su realidad

-Rukia ama a Renji-se dijo a si mismo mientras unas gruesas lagrimas caían por su rostro- Rukia está enamorada de Renji… yo no puedo hacer nada… debo…

_-¡Claro que puedes!_

-¡CALLATE!-grito y se tomo la cabeza con más fuerza- Rukia lo ama… lo ama a él, no a mi… tengo que aceptarlo…

-¡Ichigo!

_¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¡Maldita seas Rukia! ¿No entiendes acaso que no quiero verte? ¿Que no quiero que me veas así? Maldita enana… maldita y mil veces maldita… ¿Por qué tienes que hacérmelo tan difícil? ¿¡Que!? ¿Tanto disfrutas hacerme sufrir como un estúpido? ¿Tanto te gusta verme morir de amor por ti? Maldita idiota…_

-Ichigo…-se detuvo justo detrás de él, mirándole fijamente con alegría- Ichigo te estaba buscando…

-¿Para qué?-espeto cruelmente el shinigami sustituto desde el suelo, apretando los puños con furia- ¿Me vienes a contar que ya tienes novio? ¿Eh? ¿Me vienes a decir lo feliz que estas ahora que te has declarado a Renji?- miro a la chica con una mirada que no parecía la suya, estaba vacía, sin sentimiento alguno, pero su voz denotaba un enorme resentimiento como la morena no le había oído nunca- felicidades Rukia…

-Ichigo…-susurro con miedo, sintiendo las piernas temblar- ¿Qué… que te sucede?

-Oh… nada-riño volteándose de nuevo- no me pasa nada… solo que no me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con Renji…

-Pues no parece

-¿Tu que sabes? ¡No sabes nada!-apretó mas los puños, dando un golpe seco en el suelo- ¡Nunca te has dado cuenta de nada, Rukia!

-¿Ah no?-estaba furiosa, no entendía la actitud del sustituto- ¡Eres tu el que no se da cuenta de nada idiota!

-¡Mierda! ¿¡Que tengo que hacer para que te largues y me dejes **solo **Rukia!-se levanto rápidamente, poniendo ambos brazos en los hombros de la shinigami, furioso- ¡Eres la persona más molesta, entrometida, imbécil y desesperante que he conocido!

-¡Y tú no eres más que un niñito al que le da miedo crecer!-grito la chica con lagrimas en los ojos, el agarre de Ichigo era demasiado para el débil cuerpo de mujer que tenía como gigai- ¡Me estas lastimando Ichigo!

-¡Tu eres quien me lastima a mí!-dijo sin pensar el pelinaranja mientras las lagrimas contenidas salían de sus ojos, miraba fijamente a la chica atrapando su mirar en los hermosos ojos violetas- ¿Crees que quiero saber cómo te le declaraste a ese idiota?-susurro dolido, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Rukia- ¿Crees que quiero que vengas y me cuentes lo mucho que disfrutaste ese beso que te dio? ¿Lo feliz que estas? No quiero saber nada de eso…

-Yo no…-no podía decir nada coherente, aquella mirada miel de Ichigo la tenia hipnotizada- Ichigo…

-No quiero saberlo… no puedo saberlo…-su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sus brazos aflojaron el agarre a los brazos de Rukia mientras dejaba caer su peso en el pecho de la shinigami, ocultando su rostro en el blanco cuello de su compañera- no puedo saberlo porque si lo sé… sería capaz de ir y matar a Renji con mis propias manos…

-Matar a Renji…-repitió la morena con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y un tierno asomo de sonrisa en la boca- ¿Por qué Ichigo?

-Idiota… ¿no es obvio?-llevo sus brazos a la cintura de la chica, apegándola más a su cuerpo- ¿Acaso no te das cuenda Rukia?

-¿Darme cuenta de que, Ichigo?-pregunto dulcemente, colocando sus brazos en el cuello del pelinaranja

-De que yo mataría a cualquiera que se te acerque, a cualquier hombre que se atreva a tocarte, a mirarte…-levanto su rostro hasta llegar al de ella, susurrando cada palabra con una voz ronca que nunca nadie le había oído, pero que a la shinigami le ocasiono temblores en todo el cuerpo- el hombre que se atreva a ponerte un dedo encima… lo matare…

-Aun no me has dicho…-susurro suspirando levemente, sintiendo chocar su aliento cálido con el del sustituido, mientras juntaba sus frentes y acercaba aun mas sus bocas hasta casi rozar sus labios- porque… Ichigo…

-Porque yo te…-no lo soporto mas, de un brusco jalón, atrajo aquellos labios que llevaban tentándolo hacia meses hasta poseerlos con los suyos de una manera violenta pero delicada a la vez, si bien era su primer beso, sabía exactamente la forma de moverse sobre la boca de su compañera. Colocando una de sus manos en el oscuro cabello, empujo su rostro hacia el dándole mientras profundizaba aun más el beso, ocasionando que un gemido ahogado saliera de la boca de su compañera, cosa que Ichigo aprovecho para poder colar su lengua dentro de la cavidad de Rukia y empezar a degustar a su antojo la boca de la shinigami. Dulce. El sabor de Rukia era la cosa más dulce que había probado y probaría jamás en toda su vida… continuaron así por unos escasos segundos, segundos que podrían haber sido una eternidad, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente y los obligo a separarse

-Ichigo…

-Yo te amo, Kuchiki Rukia- estaba cumpliendo todos aquellos sueños que había tenido casi desde que la conoció, aquella misma shinigami que un día entro a su habitación y le dio un susto de muerte estaba acostada en el húmedo pasto, debajo de él, con la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro sonrojado, con la respiración entrecortada, el cabello negro azabache despeinado, sus hermosos ojos violetas entrecerrados y sus deliciosos labios inchados, húmedos

-Ichigo…-una enorme sonrisa surco el rostro de la shinigami, lo había dicho…. ¡Al fin ese idiota había dicho exactamente lo que ella quería oír!

-No digas nada-le corto el joven, ocultando de nuevo su rostro en el cuello de la chica- no quiero oírlo… volver a ser amigos… esa es una idiotez Rukia…-ahí estaba el tono desolado otra vez, otra vez el dolor…

-¡Idiota!-soltó Rukia hastiada ¿Es que el imbécil de Ichigo no entendía? O se hacia el tonto o de veras los hollow habían empezado a afectarle el cerebro…-¡Eres tu el que no se da cuenta de nada!

-¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando Rukia!?

-¡De esto imbécil!-dio un jalón a los cabellos naranjas y atrajo de nuevo la boca de Ichigo a la suya, dándole un corto pero apasionado beso

-Y eso… significa que…

-¡Ah! ¡Ichigo porque tienes que ser tan idiota! -se quejo Rukia perdiendo los estribos y dando un duro golpe en la cabeza del sustituto- ¡Eso significa que te amo Imbécil! ¿Qué parte no entiendes? ¡TE AMO!- grito la chica mientras una traviesa risita feliz inundaba el ambiente- Te amo a ti… idiota, lento, malhumorado, terco, testarudo…-rozo sus labios con los del chico

Y yo te amo a ti, tonta malhumorada…-respondió el chico con robándole un beso fugaz en los labios- te amo enana…** mi** enana…

-¿Tuya? -la chica soltó una risita- ¿Y a ti quien te dijo que era tuya, Kurosaki-kun? -declaro divertida la morena intentando cabrear al sustituto

-¡Lo digo yo!-gruño el chico atacando el cuello de la chica- ¡Tu eres mía porque lo digo yo y punto! Y nadie… ¡Nadie! Podrá volverte a tocar…-murmuro entre besos, mientras se deleitaba con los gemiditos de la shinigami- porque eres solo mía… ¿Entendiese Rukia?

-Eres un maldito posesivo celoso Ichigo…-se burlo la joven- vamos… hay que volver al baile Ichigo

-¿Para qué? Ni se te ocurra volver a tu cita con Renji ¿Oíste enana?-amenazo con el ceño fruncido

-¡Deja los celos Ichigo!-se quejo Rukia- además, deberías agradecerle a Renji… gracias a su ayuda estamos aquí…

-¿¡Cómo que gracias a su ayuda!?

-Sí, si él no hubiera aceptado mi plan de darte celos en el baile, tú jamás hubieras dicho…

-¡Espera un momento!-replico Ichigo furioso- ¿Quieres decir que todo esto fue por culpa de tu maldito plan para darme celos?

-¡Claro!-dijo orgullosa la morenita- y funciono… ¿cierto?

_Esta maldita… ¡todo esto fue por una tontería! La mato… yo la mato…_

_-Jajaja no… ¡Rukia eres mi ídolo! Jajaja ¡Ni siquiera yo podría haber ideado una idea tan buena para fastidiar a este idiota! Mira que tenemos suerte Ichigo… ¡Aparte de buena, lista!_

_-¡Cierra el pico! ¡Voy a matarla!_

_-Si claro… ¿¡Pero ya viste como se ve!? ¡Wow! ¿Para qué volver a la tontería de baile? Aquí podríamos tener una buena fiesta… piénsalo Ichigo… ella y tu solos a la luz de la luna…_

_-¡Te dije que te calles! ¡Maldición eres más pervertido que el viejo!_

_-¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo genio? ¡Que tú y yo somos uno mismo! ¡Soy parte de ti idiota! ¡Siento exactamente lo que tú sientes! Así que… el pervertido vendría siendo otro, Ichigo…_

_-¡AH!_

-¿Ichigo?- inocentemente, la chica se acerco su rostro al del pelinaranja intentando despertarlo de su conversación interna- hola… ¿hay alguien ahí?

-¿Eh?-miro detenidamente el rostro de la morena, pero medio segundo después paso la mirada de su rostro hacia el poco pronunciado escote de la chica… pero aunque este fuera lo suficientemente retacado, Ichigo trago saliva nervioso, esa imagen estaba resultando ser demasiado excitante para un adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel- Ru… Rukia… mejor… volvamos a… al baile…

-¿Qué? ¡Ah sí!-sonrió levantándose sin percatarse de la reacción acalorada del sustituto- ¡Vamos Ichigo!

Llegaron al baile al menos media hora después… habían paseado como quien no quiere la cosa por las oscuras y solitarias calles de Karakura... un par de peleas aquí o allá, otro par de reconciliaciones demasiado placenteras para esos dos, y entre problema y problema habían conseguido llegar al baile. Pero no entraron, estuvieron un par de minutos observando cómo sus amigos se divertían… Chad bailaba con una chica de último año, que ni Ichigo ni Rukia conocían, Ishida e Inoue bailaban y conversaban alegremente

_Jajajaja la cara de Ishida vale millones… ¡rayos! ¿Por qué demonios no he traído una maldita cámara?_

Por otra parte, Tatsuki bailaba con Renji medio ocultos en una esquina del salón, ambos parecían estar platicando animadamente, pero hubo un detallito que a Ichigo no le paso desapercibido…

-¿¡Esta coqueteando!?-exclamo sorprendido- ¡Tatsuki esta coqueteando!

-¿Qué tiene eso de raro?

-Es que… ¡Tatsuki esta coqueteando!-repitió incrédulo- ¡A Tatsuki le gusta Renji!

-Vamos no hagas un drama de esto Ichigo-se quejo la chica-vámonos a casa…

-¿Qué? ¿Ya tan rápido te dio sueño?-le miro con burla- Qué poco aguantas enana…

-Yo dije "vámonos a casa" Ichigo…-sonrió maliciosamente- no dije que fuéramos a dormir…

-¿Rukia?-estaba nervioso… la posibilidad de estar a solas con Rukia… era demasiado excitante

-Anda… hazme caso y vámonos ya-susurro coquetamente- Ichigo…

_Te arrepentirás de provocarme así Rukia…_

_**¿FIN?**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hola!!!! bueno.... este es el final del fic... gracias a tods ustedes, sin quienes esta historia no hubiera valido la pena... ¡Y un anuncio! He pensado en hacer un epilogo del fic... (no se aun si con lime o lemmon... pero algo asi sera xD) aunque no lo publicare si ustedes no quieren... asi que porfavor, contesten la pregunta:**

**¿Quieren que haya epilogo?**

**1) No!!!! deja de molestar ¬¬**

**2) Si**

**3) Me da igual O.o**

**Jajaja espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... nos veremos pronto!!! (espero u.u) mientras cuidense mucho n.n**

**atte.**

**Chappy**


	13. Epilogo Fresas con Chocolate

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Pues bien... despues de tanto tiempo (u.u) al fin mi insiracion llego a terminar el fic.... (¡¡¡¡Anayi-chan!!!! tu regalito esta escribiendose xD) de nuevo, gracias a todos los que mandaron review, siguieron la historia, y votaron (espero no decepcionarls u.u) bien, ahora disfruten el capitulo y ¡Gracias!**

**Muchisimas gracias a:**

**eiko298 (jajaja no tengo idea... creo que no se pueden decir muchas groserias xD pero ojala te guste el epilogo n.n); ichiruki-zr (¡¡me encantaria tener tu msn!! ¿sabes pasarlo por aca? si no, mira aqui te dejo el mio [addy _ 2030 hotmail . com] solo que junto xD ¡¡ojala te guste el capi!! se los dedico con mucho cariño n.n espero platicar pronto contigo por el msn... ¡¡¡¡gracias por tu apoyo!!!!); RukiaxUchiha (jajja bueno, aqui esta el lemmon O.o espero que este bien jajaj es el primero que hago :S); Uchiha Katze (¿sabes? uiera sido buena idea... pero Tatsuki no perderia el control tan facil O.o creo que.... tiene MUCHA mas cabeza que Ichigo como para reaccionar asi.... de todos modos ¡la idea es genial! xD hm... podria usarla en otro fic.... jeje n.n espero que te guste el epilogo); rromy (¡aqui esta el epilogo! y espero que no hayas muerto O.o, si mueres... me sentire culpable xD y si me da un bloqueo por culpabilidad sera culpa tuya jajajjajajaja no te creas... gracias por seguir el fic, espero que te guste el final); Euphrasie Elessar (jajaja ¡¡¡gracias x las ondas ichirukistas!!! me sirvieron de mucho con el bloqueo xD O.o espero que tu esposo no lo mate.... al menos, no durante los proximos 5 dias jajajaj espero que te guste el capitulo.... ¡estuve hasta las 2:00 am haciendolo! O.o maldita inspiracion....); Anita509 (jeje que bueno que te gusto el capiulo, ojala el epilogo tambein t guste n.n gracias x pasarte a postear); Velonique Yuuko (¿en serio te leiste el fic completo en una tarde? ¡WOW! jaja no sabes ****lo orgullosa que me siento xD jajaja ojala el epilogo te dej con un bue sabor de boca, espero te guste n.n); Lapislazuli Stern (¡pido perdon por Contrao Nupcial! u.u es que la verdad no he tenido tiempo... pero bueno, va la mitad del tercer capitulo... tal vez para el fin de semana ya este n.n jajaja ¿Tatsuki coqueteando? ¿Se va a acabar el mundo? puede que si O.o pero quien sabe xD); Flerasgard (O.o jajaja ni tato... u.u pero el lemmon no se me da u.u espero que aun asi te guste el capi n.n); MiStErY MaYu-ChAn (jajaja ¡que bien que leiste Contrato Nupcial! pero como ya dije, tal vez para el fin de semana.... u.u mientras tanto ¡¡¡si hubo lemmon!!! jajaja xD no bueno, pero algo es algo ¿no?); suskyUchiha (totalmente de acuerdo con la frase xD ojala te guste); story love (¡¡gracias por tu comentario!! ojala no te decepcione el epilogo xD); Paoooo (jajaja yo = xD aqui lo tienes n.n); Shirayuki-Hidemyheart (jajaja ¿escenita de celos? creo que es lo mejor que se le da a Ichigo... m encanta verlo celoso n.n espero te guste el epilogo); Naoko tendo (gracias x comentar y por leer la historia, pronto pondre otra te lo aseguro n.n cuidate mucho); miyuki kurosaki (jajaja ¡¿lo leiste todo?! O.o es genial... ¡me alegra que te gustaa tanto! jaja vaya... es la primera vez que me dicen que algo que escribo es comico xD normalmente se me da puro Drama... n.n ¡¡¡¡gracias!!!!); Ichiru95 (jajaja gracias x el post n.n espero que te guste el epilogo); morrizz (gracias por elogiar la historia n.n espero que el epilogo sea tambien bueno n.n)**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS!**

**PD. Este es mi primer Lemmon O.o porfavor no sean tan duros **

**Aviso: Bleach no me pertenece... si lo hiciera, seria demasiado peligroso para mi vida O.o (?)**

**-----------------------------------------------**

13.- Epilogo (Fresas con Chocolate)

De nuevo ahí estaban, el joven y fuerte pelinaranja besaba con devoción el cuello de la morenita mientras la chica suspiraba agitadamente ¿Cuántas veces habían intentado terminar eso? Sinceramente, ambos ya habían perdido la cuenta, aunque ahora realmente no importaba, lo importante era el momento… el maravilloso momento que Rukia le regalaba al shinigami sustituto.

-Ichigo… hm… no Ichi… ya deja… basta Ichigo…-susurraba entre suspiritos la chica, mientras sentía como las traviesas manos de su novio recorrían sus largas y torneadas piernas- Ichigo…

-¿¡Que!?-se quejo enfadado el muchacho siguiendo con lo suyo

-¡Nos van a cachar idiota!-riño Rukia apartando violentamente las manos de Ichigo de su ya muy agitado cuerpecito- ¡Te dije que lo dejaras!

-¡Maldita sea enana! ¿¡Entonces cuando!?

-¡Estúpido pervertido! ¿Acaso no piensas en nada mas?- alzo una ceja cabreada- ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que paso la noche del baile? ¿¡Quieres repetir eso!?

El sustituto se dejo caer en la cama lanzando un suspiro de resignación, por supuesto que no quería repetir esa experiencia… ¡Al fin su estúpido padre había terminado de traumarlo de por vida! Isshin aun llevaba vendas provenientes de la "charla" que le había dado a su primogénito sobre lo visto hacia apenas 6 meses… e Ichigo aun se ponía rojo de vergüenza en cuanto lo mencionaban.

Todo había comenzado cuando…

Flashback

-Ichigo… ¡ah! Ichigo…-apenas habían puesto un pie dentro de la casa, el pelinaranja se había lanzado directamente a degustar el blanco cuello de su nueva novia, oh… Rukia lo había provocado… ¡y pagaría las consecuencias!- aquí no… Ichigo…

-Calla-susurro con voz ronca mientras comenzaba a acariciar con violencia las piernas de la shinigami

-Pero Ichi… ¡ah! Estamos… hm… en la sala de tu casa…-apenas y podía hablar, tenía la respiración agitada y su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de los besos de Ichigo- Ichigo… por favor no seas… ¡ah! Necio…

-¡Es increíble que ni siquiera en esos momentos dejas de hablar enana!-se quejo el muchacho agitado mientras la tiraba contra la escalera con violencia, después de todo, la paciencia **nunca** había sido una de las virtudes de Kurosaki Ichigo

-¡AH! Maldito desgraciado…-se quejo la shinigami al sentir el duro tacto de la puerta con el numero 15- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres joderme lo suficiente para verme indefensa entre tus brazos? Quédate con las ganas… Ichigo- intento zafar del agarre

-¡Eso ni soñarlo!- de nuevo, la acorrala contra la puerta, llevando sus labios hacia su oreja- tu me provocaste Rukia…-dijo con voz ronca- ahora tienes que pagar las consecuencias…

-Ichigo…-si la joven había intentado seguir con su postura, ese suspiro le había arruinado el teatrito completamente ¿Cómo fingir que no lo disfrutaba? Si cada roce otorgado por el pelinaranja era como si fuego puro tocara su piel…

-Rukia…-nunca supo cómo, pero el sustituto había conseguido deshacerse de la molesta parte superior del vestido de Rukia en cuanto entraron a la habitación, dejando al descubierto un tentador sostén sin tirantes color negro. Sin querer quedarse atrás, la joven comenzó a tratar de quitar la molesta corbata del sustituto, que aunque no estaba realmente "puesta" representaba un indeseable impedimento para deshacerse de la camisa…

-Enana desesperada- susurro burlón mientras se quitaba la corbata de un golpe y comenzaba a bajar cada vez más el vestido

-Mira quien lo dice… niñato idiota-susurro entre gemiditos y suspiros, mientras terminaba de quitar esa estorbosa camisa para al fin admirar los asombrosos pectorales del pelinaranja, definitivamente, ese no era el cuerpo de un adolescente… al menos no de uno normal. Las caricias de Ichigo la hacían desfallecer de placer mientras la boca del sustituto mimaba sus pechos por encima del sostén ¿Cuándo demonios pensaba ese idiota quitárselo? Si le era tan agradable sentirlos sobre la ropa… sentir los labios de Ichigo tocando directamente su piel… eso sería el paraíso… entre suspiros y gemidos, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose se hizo presente…

-¡ICHIGO! ¡OH! HIJO MIO ADIVINA QUE…-ambos shinigamis voltearon hacia la puerta rápidamente- ¡¡¡MASAKI!!! ¡¡¡OH QUERIDA MASAKI!!! ¡¡NUESTRO QUERIDO HIJO MAYOR SE HA VUELTO HOMBRE!! ¡¡RUKIA-CHAN HA VUELTO HOMBRE AL BRUTO DE ICHIGO!!-sacando una cámara fotográfica de sabrá Dios donde, Isshin Kurosaki comenzó a fotografiar la "hermosa imagen" que daban ambos jóvenes con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos- ¡¡¡OH ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSO!!!

-¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ VIEJO PERVERTIDO!-grito el joven mandándolo a volar de una patada, asegurándose claro de que el viejo no pudiera ver nada del semidesnudo cuerpo de la morenita

-¡OH ICHIGO! ¡¡HAS DEMOSTRADO SER UN DIGNO DESCENDIENTE MIO!!-saltaba de emoción- ¡¡¡YA HASTA HABIA COMENZADO A PENSAR QUE ERAS IMPOTENTE!!! ¡¡O RARITO!! ¡¡¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ!!!

-¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!- y así, entre gritos y bochornos, es como toda la familia Kurosaki (y toda la calle) se habían enterado de la nueva fase de la relación entre ambos jóvenes… quienes tuvieron que pasar la noche en vela aguantando las preguntas indiscretas de dos pequeñas, las llamadas de los vecinos curiosos, y los lloriqueos del pobre doctor desde el suelo… estuvo en cama toda la semana siguiente.

Fin Flashback

-¿Ves?-susurro la chica mientras su respiración terminaba de regularizarse- ¡Imagínate que pasaría si lo hiciera de nuevo!

-No me jodas Rukia-se quejo mirando al techo- ya entendí

-Vaya, eso sí que es un milagro…-sonrió tiernamente, aprovechando el momento de distracción de Ichigo- entonces… ¿Vamos a ir al día de campo?

-Como quieras-bufo- ¿Ya llamaste a Inoue?

-Si-sonrió levantándose de la cama-bueno… iré a cambiarme-añadió al darse cuenta del no muy buen estado de sus ropas- ¡apresúrate imbécil!

-¡He! Yo así me voy a ir-riño mientras se colocaba bien la camiseta- eres tú la que se tarda siglos cambiándose… ¿Qué? ¿La señorita shinigami ya descubrió lo que es la Vanidad?

-Idiota-susurro aventándole uno de los libros sobre el escritorio, para desgracia del pelinaranja… Rukia tenía una puntería excelente

-Perra-se quejo sobándose la cabeza mientras la joven salía de la habitación… ¡Se estaba desesperando! Llevaban 6 meses intentando consumar eso que su estúpido padre había interrumpido… ¡¡6 meses!! 6 putos meses entre interrupciones, llamadas indiscretas, falta de tiempo y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Las innecesarias peleas que a veces evitaban llevar a cabo su propósito…

_-¿Sabes algo querido Rey? Me estoy muriendo de ganas…_

_-Cierra el pico imbécil_

_-Jajaja ¡Si, claro! Como órdenes… a ver, niñito Kurosaki ¿Cuándo demonios vas a portarte como un hombre y vas a hacer lo tuyo con Rukia?_

_-¡Que te calles dije! ¿No ves que llevo 6 putos meses intentándolo?_

_-¿Intentándolo? ¡Ja! Pues tanto intento frustrado es raro… ¿sabes? Estoy empezando a pensar que tu viejo tiene razón y eres __**im-po-ten-te**__…_

_-¡Maldito!_

_-¡Entonces demuéstralo con un demonio!_

-¿Ichigo? ¡Hey! ¿Hay alguien ahí?-la morena le dio un par de toquecitos en la frente, tratando de despertarlo- ¿Kurosaki Ichigo? ¿Estás ahí?

-¿Ah?

-¡Despierta Ichigo!-un "cariñoso" golpe en la cabeza rompió el ensueño del pelinaranja

-¡Maldita enana demente!-coloco ambas manos en su cabeza para aliviar el dolor- ¿¡Que jodidos te pasa Rukia!?

-¡Eso debería preguntártelo yo!-se quejo la morena sentándose junto a él, su vestimenta consistía en un ligero vestido blanco corto, traía un chaleco transparente y el cabello atado en dos coletas- ¿Iremos con Inoue y los chicos o no?

-Como digas-susurro más interesado en su novia que en lo que le decía- pero vámonos ya…

El día paso rápidamente, aunque a Ichigo le costara aceptarlo, una tarde en compañía de Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki y Renji era lo que necesitaba para aliviar toda esa "tensión" que se había acumulado desde la noche del baile.

-¡Vamos Kurosaki-kun!-gritaba Orihime alegremente, extasiada ante la competencia de vencidas que tenían Ichigo y Renji, competencia en la cual Ishida se había negado completamente a participar

-¡Bah! Ichigo te ves como un debilucho

-¡Cállate Tatsuki!

-Pero Tatsuki-san tiene razón Ichigo… ¡Quien hubiera dicho que Renji te ganaría tan rápido!

-Cierra la boca enana… que este imbécil aun no me gana-se quejo el sustituto que en realidad a estas alturas estaba en iguales condiciones que el pelirrojo

-Vas a perder Ichigo

-Eso quisieras Renji

1…2…3… Ganador… Ichigo Kurosaki

-¡Ja! ¡Miren eso! Ichigo le gano al cabeza de piña-se burlo Tatsuki sin poder aguantarse la risa burlona

-¿¡Como me llamaste mocoso!?

-¿¡A quien llamas mocoso, imbécil!?

-Vaya… ¿A quién me recuerda esta conversación?-sonrió irónico el de lentes

-No te metas en lo que no te importa Ishida-el pelinaranja miro la discusión de Renji y Tatsuki con el ceño fruncido

-Oh… ¿Kurosaki-kun esta celoso?-se burlo Rukia en voz baja desde el pasto- ¿Preocupado porque Tatsuki-chan se enamore de Renji?

-Deja de decir idioteces- se quejo mientras se acostaba junto a ella

-Jajaja delicado…

Fue un día grandioso, el resto del paseo se llevo entre las peleas llevadas a cabo por las dos "parejitas felices" formadas por Ichigo y Rukia y Renji y Tatsuki, los comentarios sarcásticos de Ishida, y la inocencia de Inoue, quien simplemente se mantenía ajena a las conversaciones. Después de un par de horas, ambos shinigamis volvieron a la casa Kurosaki.

-¡Llegamos!-grito Ichigo, pero nadie contesto- ¡Yuzu! ¡Karin! ¡Viejo! ¡Ya llegamos!

-Creo que no están Ichigo…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque dejaron una nota- señalo burlona la nota pegada en la pared, frente a las narices del sustituto- vaya… aparte de imbécil, ciego…

-Zorra-tomo la nota

"Queridos Rukia-chan y Onii-chan:

Papá, Karin-chan y yo decidimos adelantar el viaje al torneo de Futbol de Karin-chan, para poder pasar un par de días en la ciudad. Hay comida para una semana en el refrigerador, también deje un par de postres para ustedes pero no se los coman antes de la cena.

Estaremos de vuelta más o menos en 5 días, cuídense mucho, Onii-chan.

Los quiere:

Yuzu"

-¿5 días?

-¿Postre?-los ojos violáceos de Rukia brillaron con malicia- ¡Yo quiero!

-Yuzu dijo…

-¡Yuzu no está!-jalo violentamente al chico del brazo hacia la cocina- ¡Quiero postre!

-Vale, vale, no te pongas histérica…-el joven comenzó a rebuscar en el refrigerador hasta encontrar el dichoso postre de Rukia- ¿Fresas con chocolate?

-¿Fresas con Chocolate?-un brillo adorable apareció de nuevo en los ojos de Rukia- ¡Es mi favorito!

-Todo lo que tenga chocolate es tu favorito-se quejo Ichigo llevando el enorme tazón de fresas bañadas en chocolate a la mesa

-Pero este es doblemente mi favorito-sonrió con malicia- es de fresa, Ichigo

-Si… de fresa-el chico le devolvió la sonrisa mientras comenzaban a comer. Era evidente que ese era el postre favorito de la morena, la forma en la que degustaba las deliciosas fresas bañadas hasta el tope de chocolate derretido era todo un espectáculo, como ver a un pequeño niño en una feria, con la posibilidad de subirse a todos los juegos las veces que quisiese. Entretenida como estaba, la pelinegra no pudo notar la manera en que Ichigo la miraba… ¿Deseo? ¿Pasión? ¿Lujuria? Quizás aunque lo hubiera visto, jamás habría adivinado la verdadera razón que lo tenía tan distraído.

-Jajajaja ¡No sabes comer Ichigo!-se burlo la chica limpiándole un poco de chocolate con los dedos

-¡Mira quien lo dice!-se defendió divertido- estas toda manchada…-sonrió con malicia- seria un desperdicio…

-¿Ichigo?-miro nerviosa como el joven se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, hasta llegar a su barbilla, la cual estaba repleta de chocolate embarrado. Con una lentitud casi insoportable, poso sus labios en la barbilla de la pelinegra limpiando a su vez los restos de chocolate entre besos, los cuales pronto llevo a recorrer sus mejillas y, por último, sus labios.

-Hm… delicioso…-susurro antes de tomar posesión de sus labios fogosamente, quitando de estos los restos de chocolate

-Ichigo…-gimió levemente entre el beso, mientras el shinigami sustituto aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la cavidad de la morena

El beso se fue tornando más apasionado conforme los jóvenes se cercaban, y el chocolate desaparecía. Sin saber cómo, Ichigo termino colocando a Rukia contra la mesa, lanzando a las olvidadas fresas hacia el piso, mientras se dedicaba a degustar un "postre" mucho más delicioso a su paladar… la blanquecida piel del cuello de la chica.

-Ichi… Ichigo…-suspiraba agitadamente, los besos de Ichigo era fuego puro contra su piel. La marcaba. Sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo la marca de los labios y las manos del sustituto, le fascinaba, la hacía sentir fuera de este mundo y el otro… era el paraíso. Los labios de Ichigo la transportaban al mismísimo paraíso… pero evidentemente, como descubrió al sentir las manos de Ichigo masajear delicadamente el contorno de sus pechos, eso era solo el comienzo-Ichigo…

-Rukia…-era un sueño hecho realidad, tenía a Rukia Kuchiki, la orgullosa, maldita, necia y testaruda Rukia Kuchiki atrapada entre su cuerpo y la mesa de la sala de su casa, le escuchaba suspirar agitadamente, decir su nombre entre gemidos cada vez mas entrecortados, sensuales… ¡Esa maldita lo estaba volviendo loco! ¡Tenía que hacerla suya ya! La necesitaba, con todo su ser necesitaba poseer a la morena- Rukia…-subió sus labios hacia su oído ¡El orgullo le valía un rábano en aquel momento! Si tenía que rogar… rogaría- por favor Rukia…

-Aquí no…-susurro tratando en vano de regular su respiración y dejar de temblar ante los ruegos del pelinaranja… ¿Cómo resistirse a esa voz tan tremendamente sexy?- no me importa lo desesperado que estés Ichigo…-sonrió con burla- no vamos a hacerlo en la sala

-Maldita-riño mordiendo violentamente el lóbulo de su oreja, arrancando un sonoro gemido de parte de la chica- entonces vámonos de una buena vez a mi habitación…

-¿Y tanto de costaba decir eso? Idiota…

Sin una pizca de delicadeza, el chico tomo a Rukia entre sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación sin dejar de besarle, consiguiendo con esto que ambos se estrellaran un par de veces contra la fría pared. Un par de insultos salieron de la boca de ambos antes de lograr su objetico: entrar a la recamara.

Los besos subían de tono, las manos del shinigami viajaban erráticamente por todo el tembloroso cuerpo de la morena, la distancia entre sus cuerpos era mínima, pero aun había un impedimento crucial para llevar a cabo su plan… la ropa de Rukia. Llevo sus manos delicadamente hacia sus hombros, teniendo cuidado de detenerse unos segundos en sus pechos, para bajar los delgados tirantes cuando…

-¡JODER! ¿¡PORQUE DEMONIOS AHORA!?-grito furioso el chico, la maldita alarma del celular de Rukia había interrumpido, de nuevo, el tan ansiado momento

-Tranquilízate idiota…-susurro la pelinegra respirando agitadamente, mientras revisaba el mensaje en el teléfono- es solo un hollow estúpido, no es nada impor…

-¿¡Qué no es nada importante!? ¡Maldita sea Rukia no entiendes que ya no resisto!-soltó el sustituto dirigiéndose a la ventana

-¿¡A dónde vas imbécil!? ¡Ichigo! ¡Joder Ichigo espérame!

-¡AH NO! ¡TU TE QUEDAS AQUÍ!

-¡¿PERO QUE COÑO…!?

-¡TE QUEDAS AQUÍ PORQUE NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO ENANA!-con violencia la tomo de la cintura y le planto un apasionado beso en los labios- cuando regrese…-susurro gravemente en su oído, haciéndola estremecer- serás mía… ¿entendiste Rukia?- era una orden, no había duda de ello, pero algo en la voz de Ichigo hizo que Rukia tan solo pudiera asentir para después ser depositada sin cuidado alguno en la cama junto al inerte cuerpo de Ichigo

-Maldito desesperado…-susurro acariciando cariñosamente el chillante cabello naranja- siento lastima por el pobre Hollow que se te cruce en el camino en este momento…

* * *

Iba como alma que lleva el diablo, incluso podía jurar que su reitatsu era el triple del normal… ¿Qué demonios había hecho para merecer tanta tortura? Otra vez lo mismo de siempre… otra vez una tontería había interrumpido su "encuentro" con Rukia… ¡Qué coño! El Shinigami Sustituto se sentía tan frustrado que si por él fuera la mitad de Karakura estaría en ruinas…

-Así que ya llegaste, Shinigami…-rio maliciosamente el hollow, pero ese era realmente uno de los hollow más patéticos que el joven había visto en su corta vida

Parecía una mezcla rara entre hollow con payaso de feria falsificado, era como uno de esos muñecos villanos de las caricaturas que miraba Yuzu. Rodo los ojos enfadado ¿Por esta tontería había dejado a Rukia en casa? ¡Maldita sea! Esto era demasiado… ese hollow de pacotilla recibiría en un solo ataque toda la frustración de la que Ichigo era poseedor.

-Me estoy hartando de esto…-apretó los puños con una mirada de odio, dispuesto a destrozar al imbécil inoportuno de un solo golpe- ¡Zangetsu!

* * *

-Maldita enana le dije que no se fuera…-susurro el shinigami entrando en su cuerpo, ese idiota no le había durado ni 5 segundos, pero había sido tiempo suficiente para que el mágico momento con la enana se rompiera- mierda…

-Que boquita Kurosaki-kun…-escucho la vocecita que tanto le cabreaba tras su espalda, instintivamente volteo directamente a ver a su interlocutora… claro que nunca se imagino verla así. Rukia se encontraba acostada cómodamente en la cama del pelinaranja, con sus largas y torneadas piernas cruzadas y levantadas, dándole oportunidad al chico de observarlas casi en su totalidad, uno de los tirantes del vestido estaba bajo y se había quitado las coletas. A los ojos del Kurosaki, Rukia se veía tan delicada, tierna, con una inmensa inocencia… ¡una endiabladamente sensual inocencia! Comía los restos del ya olvidado postre de fresas degustando cada una de ellas con cuidado, haciéndolo cada vez más lento… torturando a Ichigo en el proceso.

-Rukia…-sentía un enorme bulto en sus pantalones, mientras observaba a la joven degustar golosamente una fresa bañada en chocolate

-Ven-susurro con una picara sonrisa en su rostro- ven Ichigo… ¿Quieres una fresa?

-Si…-no entendía que demonios tenía que ver la pregunta, sin embargo se acerco como hipnotizado hasta quedar frente a su novia, quien sin aviso previo, coloco una fresa entre sus labios y se acerco a Ichigo esperando que este la tomara.

Inmediatamente el joven tomo la deliciosa fruta con sus labios, rozando en el acto los de su compañera. Rukia movía sus labios tiernamente sobre los del pelinaranja, conteniendo leves suspiros y degustando el delicioso sabor a chocolate con fresa de los labios de su novio ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que llegaría el día en que ella misma se ofreciera en bandeja de plata a ese imbécil cabeza de zanahoria? Las manos del sustituto hacían estragos en su conciencia, apenas pudo notar el momento en el que cayeron en la cama, Ichigo sobre ella, sin dejar de degustar los labios del otro.

-Ichi…-suspiraba agitadamente, casi no podía respirar mientras el chico mordía, lamia, succionaba y besaba su cuello, en el cual ya se podían ver claramente las múltiples manchas rojas que estaba segura se convertirían en chupetones en la mañana. Ichigo estaba desesperado. Sin pensar siquiera, arranco el vestido blanco de la morena dejándola solo en una encantadora ropa interior color blanco puro

-Hermosa…-susurro Ichigo al oído de la joven, haciendo temblar incontrolablemente ¿Qué tenía ese idiota que la hacía sentirse vulnerable y protegida a la vez? Si bien era cierto, ella no tenía un cuerpo escultural como lo era el de Orihime, Rangiku o Yourichi, de hecho, para todos los jóvenes de su clase ella era lo que consideraban "plana" pero eso jamás le había importado… al menos, no hasta ahora que sentía las manos del sustituto recorrer sus dos blancos montículos lascivamente con ambas manos.

-Lo siento… Ichigo…-murmuro entre gemidos- quizá sean… demasiado pequeños…

-¿Estás loca enana?-le sonrió tiernamente mientras depositaba un suave beso en sus labios- a mí me gustan así… no importa el tamaño…-susurro contra sus labios- importa que ellos, al igual que todo tu cuerpo es mío… eres perfecta Rukia, con todos tus defectos y virtudes… eres indudablemente perfecta… y eres solo mía-Rukia no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, indudablemente, ese idiota era el hombre más celoso y posesivo que había conocido en toda su existencia.

El chico bajo sus manos acariciando levemente la espalda de Rukia, topándose con el ya odiado sostén blanco de la pelinegra, sin mucho tacto trato de desabrochar el seguro pero al parecer, la maldita prenda no quería ceder ante sus intentos. Con una risita despectiva, la morena consiguió ayudar a Ichigo a quitar el molesto sostén.

Ahora Rukia se encontraba semidesnuda bajo sus brazos, la simple idea de estar en esa situación con la misma Shinigami gritona y malhumorada con que pasaba todos los días le fascino. Con delicadeza, llevo sus labios hacia uno de los carnosos montículos de la morena, metiéndolo completamente en su boca, dándole suaves lamidas y mordidas mientras con la mano apretujaba el otro. Rukia gemía llena de placer incontrolable, las caricias y los mimos de Ichigo la llevaban al paraíso y de vuelta.

Ichigo estaba más que desesperado, todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos hacerla suya. La necesitaba. Con todo su ser.

-Rukia…-susurro, como pidiendo permiso con la mirada, después de todo… lo que menos quería era lastimarla, no a ella.

-Hazlo…-murmuro la shinigami tiernamente, acariciando el rostro sudoroso del pelinaranja- quiero ser tuya, Ichigo… por favor hazlo ya…

No necesito más. Con delicadeza, desprendió a la joven de su última prenda, quitándose el mismo los estorbosos pantalones y los bóxers color negro que cubrían su intimidad. Rukia, quien no pudo evitar echar una ojeada a la bien dotada entrepierna del pelinaranja, trago saliva sonoramente.

_¿De verdad eso es tan grande?_

-Ja… ¿Quién diría que Kuchiki Rukia fuera tan pervertida?-susurro delicadamente al notar la mirada de su amante, mientras juntaba sus frentes y se acomodaba entre sus piernas

-Idiota…-gimió la chica al sentir como el pelinaranja comenzaba a adentrarse dentro de ella. Primero intento hacerlo lentamente, pero el muchacho sabía que el inevitable momento de dolor que le ocasionaría a la pelinegra duraría más si continuaba haciéndolo de esa forma. De una rápida embestida rompió la barrera de virginidad de Rukia ocasionando que un sonoro grito de dolor saliera de los labios de la muchacha.

-Lo siento… pero es necesario…-el pelinaranja le dirigió una mirada de arrepentimiento a la mujer, un par de traicioneras lágrimas caían de los violáceos ojos de Rukia.

-Estoy… estoy bien Ichigo…-lo tranquilizo mientras besaba levemente los labios del sustituto- no te preocupes…

Después de esperar un momento a que la chica se acostumbrara a la incomodidad de sentirlo, Ichigo comenzó un suave y lento vaivén intentando por todos los medios no lastimarla. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, el dolor inicial en el interior de Rukia se convertía en placer. Cada embestida de Ichigo a su cuerpo le provocaba miles de choques eléctricos que recorrían desde la unión de sus cuerpos hasta cada una de sus extremidades. Quería más. Necesitaba más.

-Ichigo…-su respiración era agitada, se retorcía de placer conforme el loco que tenia encima apretaba sus pechos y aumentaba el ritmo- más…- un gruñido de inconformidad fue su única respuesta ¿Acaso ese imbécil la cuidaría hasta de él mismo?- ¡Ichigo!

¿Acaso esa maldita enana no lo dejaría de mandar ni siquiera en el sexo? Aumento el ritmo de las embestidas hasta llegar a un ritmo frenético. Dejo de besar y acariciar a la morena para posar sus manos en la delicada cintura, penetrándola más profundamente que antes. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho más el ritmo, pero su instinto más salvaje le obligaba a comportarse de esa manera sus gritos y gemidos se entremezclaban con los de Rukia en una danza de la cual eran los únicos participantes.

Sentía que de no ser por Ichigo que la sostenía de la cintura caería, el ritmo al que el joven la llevaba era tan violento y tan placentero que la volvía prácticamente loca, se sentía desfallecer, faltaba poco…

-¡Ichigo!-grito al sentir el orgasmo llegar, todo su cuerpo se tenso mientras se sentía explotar de placer. Ichigo llego al orgasmo al menos un segundo después de ella, soltando un sonoro gemido que parecía ser el nombre de la morena, atrapado por las paredes vaginales de la fémina, dejando a su liquido seminal inundar la vagina de la chica. Dejo caer la mitad de su peso sobre de ella, evitando aplastarla por completo, salió de su interior provocando un gemidito de desilusión por parte de Rukia.

-Wow…-murmuro contra su cuello, aun tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración

-Si, wow…-respondió el pelinaranja con una sonrisa- te amo enana

-Y yo a ti, descerebrado- Ichigo la abrazo por la cintura, acomodándose para dormir- Ichigo… tengo hambre

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Tienes hambre ahora?

-¡Claro!-comenzó a acariciar el cabello del chico- según recuerdo, fuiste **tú** quien no me dejo comer nada…

-Cierra la boca enana-riño sonrojado el muchacho mientras su compañera soltaba una risita- ¡Por dios Rukia! No digas esas cosas…

-No te pusiste así cuando lo hacíamos, Kurosaki-kun

-Joder… ¿Qué te he dicho sobre esa puta vocecita?-la atrajo más a su pecho- mañana podríamos comer el resto de esas benditas fresas con chocolate…

-Jeje lo espero con ansias, Kurosaki-kun…

Y Kuchiki Rukia estaba segura de que, al menos para ellos dos, esos 5 días no serian para nada tranquilos.

_**FIN**_

**_--------------------------------------_**

**Bueno, este es el fin n.n**

**Gracias a todos por leer... espero verlos pronto n.n**

**Shiro's part espero tu conti del otro fic xD jajaja gracias x mandar a Ichigo y Rukia aca n.n**

**¡¡¡Cuidense mucho!!!**

**Con cariño:**

**Chappy**


End file.
